We must discover and fly
by Silverdust101
Summary: Bella and Edward have just met in person but they have known of each other's presence since they were both conceived. See as Bella discovers herself and Edward discovers exactly what he is, together. Secret powers will be unravelled. rating may change
1. The beginning

The room was bathed in a warm glow; with the sweet soft melodies of "A River Flows in You" floating threw the speakers. It was twilight and the trees cast dark shadows in the light blue room, making it look as if ghosts were dancing on the walls. A shrill cry sounded from the modern dark wood crib in the corner of the room, making the baby monitor on the night stand next to the white teddy that read "It's a boy", blink red.

Dark red hair with the light golden high lights was the first thing he noticed as a woman dashed through the door, looking stressed yet shining with the glee of new motherhood.

"Shh, it's okay E.J, don't cry" she whispered as she picked up and cuddled the baby who was currently screaming his head off. His green eyes popped open as he closely observed his mother and cooed in delight while his little hands started roaming over her chest, looking for dinner yet again.

"I think I bore a horse', your worst then Emmett" Esme giggled as she parted her night gown and gently rested Edward against her chest. He cooed and quickly latched on to her nipple, signing as he finally got what he wanted since he woke up again, just four hours after going to sleep.

"Mom" Emmett whispered from the door, poking his head inside the room, smiling as he saw his baby brother, who was currently in the throes of a food orgy. He envisioned how he would look on his seventeenth birthday, when he was finally ready; his inevitable shocked expression was going to make his day.

Emmett sat next to his mom and said, "He's going to be one of a kind." Suddenly a loud pop erupted throughout the room making everyone look at Edward who had a look of wonder on his little plump face as he gazed at his hand in wonder. There on his flushed pink hand was a ball of blue light, the insides consisted of millions of tiny strips of white light with an under casing of blue, spiraling and twisting around each other.

"How is that possible?" Emmett and Esme questioned aloud looking at little Edward whom was only little over a week old, little ones were not supposed to be able to create light until at least five months.

"What is it?" Carlisle asked making both Esme and Emmett jump, which in turn startled Edward and made him start to cry.

"You tell him" Esme stated to Emmett as she left the room, carrying Edward to the library, as in hopes of reading him to sleep.

Emmett replayed what had happened to Edward and this startled Carlisle which was hard to do considering he was over three hundred years of age and a doctor of one hundred years. His worries for his son started the day Edward was born and had shone a dazzling blue light, just as his first cries had entered the room. Carlisle was very lucky for his foresight of a home birthing or their cover was going to be blown away.

With a goal in mind to discover what was happening to their son and baby brother, Carlisle and Emmett started researching through the ancient books, located in the attic of the house, where his granddad had once said before his murdered death "Everything you need, you will find, when you look inside".

She had finally fallen asleep after hours of rocking and singing and the hours before that of bathes and diaper changes. Her small little noises of undetermined coos and gurgles surrounded the room as she dreamt. Charlie was sure when she grew up she was going to sleep talk. He sat in the old rocking chair in the corner of the light pink room, daydreaming about his daughter.

"_His daughter_." It awed him just to say those words. Two years ago on his 27th birthday he had been given the worst news he could imagine, there in that little white room, sitting on that stainless steel table with posters of livers and systems of reproduction, both male and female, surrounding him, when the doctor stepped in the room and said "I'm deeply sorry Mr. Swan but it appears that you are infertile."

After hearing the news, both he and Renee had flown themselves into research, trying to see if there was any solution and when they found none, they turned to adoption agencies seen as that at the age of 25, Renee was desperate for a child.

Their prayers were answered one year and four months ago when they discovered a pregnant mother, whom was willing to give up her newly conceived child. They tried to get information on this woman but only found out she was sixteen and either unwilling or unable to care for her child.

The months that followed were filled with buying a new house with more space, painting the baby room a light pink, seen that even though they did not know the sex of the baby, enthusiastic Renee had prophesied that it would be a girl. Next the happy couple invited all of their friends and numerous baby showers were held, gifts were received and beers were clinked.

Finally a week ago, she had arrived, with brown hair and huge big eyes. She had looked calm and serene when she was laid in her adopted mother's awaiting hands but after an hour all things went to hell. She had cried and cried, as if knowing she was not returning from where she had come from but as soon as she finally opened her eyes, and looked into Renee's worried eyes, she had quieted down and returned to her peaceful sleep.

Charlie laughed, remembering thinking she had quite a set of lungs for a newborn no more over than two days old. Now here he was gazing at his daughter with Renee in the other room knitting baby paraphernalia for Isabella or Bella, as Renee had nicknamed her. He thought it looked like a blanket but he was not going to ask, after his last guess of a hat and Renee blowing up over him because it was a sock or booties as she had named them, he was afraid of guessing wrong again.

"Charlie, dear" he turned around and say Renee at the door, staring at him. She came inside and gazed lovingly at her daughter, whom was currently stretched out in her mahogany wooded crib, with her blanket wrapped tightly around her. Her pink cheeks were adorable as her lips moved, as if talking to someone.

"I can't believe she's finally here" Renee signed, Charlie wrapped his arms around his wife and kissed her lips and breathed in her ear "Me, too, but let's go to bed before she decides she's hungry again."

As they switched on the baby monitor and closed the door behind them, they thought they saw a white glow emitting from the crib but passed it off as a glimmer from the moon shining outside their daughter's window.

**A/N So what did you think, was it good or bad or okay, any need for improvements just say it, I like criticism. I am thinking of deleting my other story since I did not get any reviews for the last 2 chapters, so if you still want to read more of "Wolf meets Wolf" please review and say so, or it's going to be deleted.**

**Silverdust101**


	2. Four Years Later

**4 years later**

The sun was high in the sky as the Cullen family packed boxes filled with their personal belonging and family heirlooms inside of the moving van and their respective cars.

The years had flown by and Esme was happy yet sad at the same time to move away from their cozy, two story brick red house in New Orleans. She was going to miss the warmth of the chimney in the ice of winter, the orange/red leaves as they fell in autumn and the freshness of spring when all the new cubs and kits emerged from their dens with their watchful mothers trailing behind them.

Esme was also going to miss the place where her four year old son grew up and flourished. She would never forget the time when Edward walked, while the whole household was watching "How the Grinch stole Christmas" on Christmas Eve. Edward was leaning against the pillows, joyfully sucking on his blue green pacifier when suddenly he decided that the green monster on the television needed a closer inspection.

She would never forget his first words either, which he had spoken on his 7 months of age. Esme was just getting his breakfast of applesauce when suddenly Edward laughed and giggled "Bell". She was confused because no one in the house was named Bell or anything remotely close, she secretly wished his first words would have been "Ma" or "Pa" but she always knew Edward was special.

"Mommy" Esme turned around and say Edward waddling towards her, his little hands reaching out towards her stomach. Carlisle often laughed that he was trying to take his place of protecting Esme, often always standing in front of her with his little arms crossed whenever anyone came near her 6 months pregnant stomach.

Leaning against her, Edward tried to wrap his arms around her large stomach and hummed a song she had never heard of before.

Looking at his red copper hair filled head, Esme whispered "Sweetie, who taught you that song"

Suddenly, Edward's face grew ecstatic as he started babbling about his friend named Bella and how he heard her mother singing that to her and how he thought the new baby would like it.

This is what unnerved Carlisle and Emmett. They thought the phrase of talking to his imaginary friend would begin to fade away but from two years he always talked about this "Bella", as if she was a real person. Esme thought their fears were for nothing and this would slowly go away.

Carlisle looked at his son and smiled, seeing his peaceful expression as he sang some melody, he figured Esme had taught him. The years had flown by so fast, now people were getting suspicious of them, seeing as they were supposedly "36" but they didn't look a day over at least 21. Their kind stopped aging at around 19 or 20 and Carlisle knew after getting asked what kind of skin cream he was using from the staff at the hospital, it was time to move on.

Their destination was Port Angeles near Washington State. They had researched the area and discovered that there was a lot of foliage surrounding the new estate they had brought. It held deer, foxes, rabbits and even the occasional brown bear, good food source for his expanding family, especially their insatiable son Emmett; he didn't have to worry over the little ones until their seventeenth birthday.

"Okay, that was the last bedroom set" Emmett screamed from the moving van, making the blue bird flutter and fly away from the surrounding trees that lined their now old yard.

Emmett ran from the moving van and scooped up his baby brother and ran him around in circles, making Edward laugh.

"EMMM ah ah, put me down" Edward spoke between fits of giggles, which in turn made him glow blue. His glowing now appeared only when he was emotionally unstable either was he was angry, sad, happy, or giddy. It was normal for the little ones to have no control over it until seven years but Edward had once made himself glow after complaining of boredom to Esme but she had just sat him in his playpen. After two minutes of pouting, he had made himself glow blue, just to have something to do. He was nearing 2 and a half, at the time.

The laughing family split in to, two groups, Emmett in the moving van, and Carlisle and Esme with Edward in the red Volvo.

**Bella's day (four years)**

Renee sat on the park bench, watching her little girl playing in the sand. Her pink frilled dress, bunched up under her bottom. She had gone from a little newborn, into a toddler who couldn't walk more than two feet without tripping, to this new little individual who despised shopping in the mall with her Mom but loved just sitting at the window reading her kids nursery rhyme book.

"Momma, look" there she came now, running at full speed, her arms and face littered with sand but a huge smile gracing her lips.

"Bella, don't run" but just as she yelled it, Bella tripped, but instead of falling face flat on the park pavement, a shimmering dull light surrounded her and she steadied herself. This had been going on for almost three years now and Renee never knew what caused it. Luckily hardly anyone was on the park today and those that were, were too infatuated with their own children, than to noticed what had happened. Charlie and Renee knew this wasn't normal and had tried hard to contact Bella's birth mother on her first birthday but alas their research proved fruitless.

Two more years of endless fruitless searching had resolved the couple of just accepting Bella wasn't normal. Through the years she just banned normalcy more and more, from her fast healing pace, to her glimmering white light and even years before when her first words were spoken. Neither Charlie nor Renee had ever spoken the name Ed but alas, that was what first came out of her mouth.

"Momma, look at what I built, all by myself" Bella announced proudly, looking over her shoulder at her lop sided sand castle. Renee glanced at Bella for a split second and then looked where her daughter was eagerly pointing at. The castle had four holes which could pass for either doors or windows and a huge circle around it, which Renee guessed was some sort of moat.

"That's lovely dear, but how about we go home and ready a bath, you are a mess" Renee cooed to Bella, who faithfully obeyed her mother and skipped to the car.

After her bathe, Renee had dressed Bella in her favorite pink, Dora the Explorer pajamas and feed her dinner.

Now they lay, spread out on the sofa, waiting for Charlie to come home from the office. He was a lawyer and his income alone was enough to support his small family, so Renee stayed home and minded the house and Bella but still found time to write her "New York's Bestseller" novels. Yes they were well financed.

Tucking Bella in to bed, Charlie heard her whisper "Eddy" before succumbing to sleep.

Charlie signed and looked at his daughter, who was soon ready to enroll into Seattle's ELC.

"_Time really waits for no man",_ Charlie thought before showering and snuggling into his wife in bed.

**A/N I would really like to thank the first three reviews I got for my last chapter, they really encouraged me to get off my lazy butt and write this chapter, so reviews= faster updates, if I receive 12 I will update tomorrow morning, if not, then I will update again on the weekend. Also this is embarrassing to ask but does anyway know how to create those dull lines in writing which separate one segment from another when writing and also does anyway know how to check the number of hits of story gets. Also about this story, I am going to write one more chapter about pre teen bell and Ed and then the next chapter after that will be where all the action starts to happen. Did anyone guess yet what the Cullen's and Bella are yet and NO they are not vampires.**

**Please review and comment,**

**Silverdust101**


	3. Last Days of Preteenship

(12 years)

"She is real!" screamed Edward with tears in his eyes as he ran upstairs, his blue light following behind him.

Carlisle signed while Esme followed after her upset son.

"How do you think it's possible" Emmett questioned his father because he for once was completely bewildered. He could not understand the concept, that his brother had persistently kept talking about this "Bella" but when any of his family members asked to meet her, he would just say that they couldn't or she wasn't here yet. It grated on all of the members nerves, Carlisle taught his son to be developing some sort of mental defect, which makes him unable to distinguish between reality and fantasy, while Emmett taught Edward just wasn't ready to grow up.

The research they had done through all of their families history books did not offer any kind of solace. The most leading information they had found was that "_once in every thousand years there was to be two whom would stand above the rest"._

New questions had arisen from this such as 'Stand where? Or With whom? Or was it this imaginary friend 'Bella'

"We will just have to see how this plays out" resigned Carlisle, he felt like such a failure, not knowing what was happening to his son. He would have to follow his son's optimistic words that _"Everything happens for a reason" _that he had said when Carlisle asked him why he couldn't see this 'Bella'.

"Let's just stop stressing him, I believe everything will come together when he finally turns seventeen" said Esme as she descended the stairs into the family room, after her son dutifully refused to open Alice's room door where he had resigned himself to. She did not know how true her words were.

"I believe you Edward" whispered Alice as she stroked her older brother's back. She had just turned eight years old but didn't look anymore than six. Her pixie like stature with her black curly hair and bright green eyes which seemed to run in the family, gave her the image of a porcelain doll. She was anything but, with her over energetic attitude and high enthusiasm.

She knew her brother was hurting and not everyone believed him, but something deep within, told Alice that Bella was real and would forever be a part of Edward's life, there was no doubt that he had feelings for her, even at the childish age of twelve but his feelings ran true and deep. Alice just had a feeling she would meet her when she had to meet her, their mother often joked that she had caught Edward's optimism.

"Why doesn't everyone believe me, Ally" sniffled Edward as he whipped his tears from his face, "Do they believe me a liar" he questioned in a soft voice, not understanding why his family could not accept him for who he is.

"_I accept you"_ a small child- like voice in his head rang and he knew it was Bella; he found comfort in knowing at least he had two friends, his sister and Bella, even if his whole family was against him.

After spending hours in Alice's bedroom, he stumbled back downstairs to get something to drink, only to discover Emmett and his new girlfriend, he think her name was Rose, making out.

"My innocent child sensitive eyes are ruined" Edward screamed as he quickly grabbed his juice and ran back upstairs to his bedroom. He didn't really mean what he said since he always caught his parents making out, but he had fun embarrassing his older brother.

Later that night the whole family with the exception of Alice who always believed her brother, came into his bedroom to apologize. Edward had sweet dreams that night.

**Bella (12 years**) -

Bella sat in the cafeteria with her only friend, Sammy as they discussed her (Sammy who is a girl) upcoming birthday party. Bella didn't have many friends since everyone had labeled her a freak when they first heard that she was adopted. Bella did not understand their mocks and jeers of calling her an "unwanted loser" or "useless". She did her best to ignore them because she knew her parents loved her and would do anything to protect her, they even accepted her weirdness such as her glowing white light but the comments did hurt her.

She knew she was a freak that was plain and simple, what other kids glowed when they were angry? She had felt like a misfit before entering school but this new mockery of her parentage just buried her into a deeper hole of depression. Sammy her friend did offer her some comfort since she was adopted also and also suffers the primary school body arrogant hatred. Her parents also offered comfort in their love and devotion for her.

Her only deep comfort was Edward which her parents had no knowledge of; she didn't want to label herself of more of a freak. He was always there when she cried and always said she was just special like him. She did not know what he was but did not ask, ignorance was sometimes bliss.

Upon returning home from school, she hurriedly ate dinner and ran to her room.

Charlie was deeply disturbed by Bella's constant hurry to run to get away, but Renee just passed it off as the pre teen hormones just kicking in. After all Bella would soon be 13 and would probably start asking all kinds of different questions and Charlie was scared for when that time was to come, he was going to kill any boy who looked at his daughter queerly.

Bella talked to Edward for the remainder of the night, trading stories with him and all the other things she could think of that he didn't already know. When she talked to him, she was always surrounded with this strange blue light, that differed from her other white light but it was always comforting and warm, she felt truly loved and protected. In Edward she could lose herself and communicate openly with him, discuss her fears, likes and hopes and Edward always did the same thing.

Little did they know that soon they would soon meet.

**A/N I know nothing interesting in this chapter, but it is just a filter for the next chapter which I will probably post it tomorrow or the next day after that. I want to thank everyone for their lovely reviews, I have read all of them and truly appreciate them, also thank you for the information offered, I truly am grateful. I am suffering from a mild case of writers block I have not idea how I want to start the next chapter so please be patient with me. Also sorry for any mistakes in this chapter.**

**Please review and comment,**

**Silverdust101**


	4. At Long Last They Meet

Edward burst through the door in a stream of dark blue light, harsher than the normal blue, running at the fastest pace his family members had ever seen, whom were currently chasing after him, even Rosalie whom Emmett had married a year ago.

The whole family was sitting in the living room discussing Edward's upcoming 17th birthday party, which was to be held in two weeks at the Fork's Zoo Wild Enclosure when suddenly the air grew hot and thick around Edward and he ran through the door into the surrounding forest, it had taken the family two minutes to get over their mutual shock of Edward's blinding speed, which he wasn't suppose to acquire until two weeks, to chase after him themselves, but they were too slow to reach him.

The Forks forest was thick with branches, moss and mud as the family accelerated through its thick abyss. This was part of the reason they had moved here almost three years ago on Edward's fourteenth birthday.

"What do you think is wrong with him" Esme asked Carlisle as she watched her son running ahead of them, his blue light nearly blinding her.

"I think its time" Alice answered cryptically as she ran next to her mother; everyone quickly knew what she was talking about. Since yesterday Edward had been acting weird, staring out the window for hours on end, as if waiting for something or someone to arrive and now it was here.

"Do you think it's this Bella person" Emmett asked his father as he glanced worriedly at his brother with his baggy black jeans and light blue shirt flapping behind him, as Esme had misjudged, this "Bella" faze had never evaporated and every now and again in his sleep when his mind was open, his family thought they heard two different sets of voices coming from his room.

"I think you're right son" Carlisle said as he closely observed Edward's harsh light, that Rosalie was shielding her eyes against. "Whatever has been going on, is about to be discovered". With that they continued racing after Edward.

_XXXXXXXXXXXX

Bella had just landed in the airport, when she felt this tugging in her chest, she quickly gazed around at the crowd and when observing that her parents wasn't here yet, seen as they had to leave on a later flight because Charlie had to get some things to the office closed off before he departed and Renee didn't want the moving van to reach before them and had therefore sent Bella ahead, Bella headed to the baggage caracal.

The closer she got to the house, the tighter her chest had become and finally she decided to contact Edward, she hadn't before because she didn't want to worry him. The only thing that Edward was projecting was _"Almost there, almost there" _and she knew at once what was happening.

With her own blinding speed and white light, Bella hurriedly opened her three stories, Victorian style home, dumped all her suitcases, locked the door and ran into the forest wearing a pair of blue light jeans and a green sweater.

They were now one mile away, and the closer they got, the harsher they glowed and the more the temperature rose, the Cullen family was afraid Edward would light himself on fire.

And suddenly, "BELLA!"

With a simultaneous "EDWARD" echoed through the forest and the Cullen's turned their heads to the east, just in time to see a harsh white light approaching themat a blinding speed.

Edward stretched out his hands, just in time for Bella to jump into them and he spun them around as the Cullen family gazed in wonder at the spectacle in front of them. The girl had brunette hair, wide doe eyes with a glorious smile on her face as she gazed at Edward and his face wasn't much different. She looked exactly the same age as Edward. Suddenly the whole clearing was lit in a glorious light blue flame.

"I can't believe you're finally here" Edward whispered to Bella as he nuzzled his face into the crook of her neck.

With tears in her eyes, she whispered, "Neither can I"

The pulling in both of their chests had disappeared but suddenly there was a new urge in both of them, to claim. Without further encouragement, Edward tilted Bella's face back and leaned in to kiss her, forgetting all about their audience.

The moment their lips touched, everything was right, the fire spread throughout their entire body, and their souls seemed to intertwine around each other. They both moaned into each others mouths as Bella slightly pulled back and angled her head another way, their lips meeting at a different angle that was more pleasurable to both of them. Throughout this, Edward's hand had reached up and cupped the back of Bella head, while Bella's hands had wondered into Edward hair, running through his reddish locks. Edward, though impassioned by the onslaught of emotions, remained the gentlemen his mother had taught him to be and kept his tongue to himself, Bella didn't mind in the slightest and enjoyed his lips moving against hers in this joyous symphony.

After a few minutes, they both pulled back and gazed lovingly into each other's eyes.

As they turned around and noticed Edward's family gazing at them in wonder, they both blushed, forgetting they were even there.

Edward cleared his throat and announced to his family, "Eh, umm, this is Bella" and she came to stand next to him.

Alice was the first one to break out of her trance and merrily skipped over to Bella and pulled her into a hug that Bella thought was too strong for such a little person.

"Hello, my name is Alice and I believe we are going to become great friends" she practically sang.

Alice bouncy attitude broke the ice and the entire family greeted Bella.

"Hello Bella, I'm Emmett and this is my wife Rosalie" Emmett announced in his normal booming voice, while Rosalie shook hands with Bella, but Emmett being Emmett lifted her into one of his massive bear hugs and grinned "I wonder if I can get the same greeting as our little Edward over here" which caused Bella to blush and then wheeze as her air supply was cut off.

"Emmett, you oaf, you're squashing her!" both Edward and Rosalie shouted at the same time Bella gasped "Can't breathe Emmett."

Next was Carlisle and Esme as Carlisle shook her hand and Esme pulled her into a motherly hug. "Hello dear my name is Esme and this is my husband Carlisle"

After many greetings and other forms of hello, Carlisle intrigued by Bella and wondered when her time was asked, "Bella how old are you?"

Everyone turned to her as she answered "I'll be seventeen in two weeks, why?" Everyone was astounded by her question, even Edward whom believed she had always known what she was.

"Love, you don't know?" Edward asked Bella in a small voice as not to frighten her, still not believing she didn't know.

Bella's heart rate was picking up as she asked "Know what?"

Everyone eyed her surprisingly and it was Edward, who answered,

"Bella, we're …."

**A/N My first cliffy, I know I'm evil, but all will be revealed in the next chapter, which I will write on either Saturday or Sunday. Try to guess though, some clues were revealed in this chapter. I want to thank everyone for your lovely reviews last chapter; they really cleared my mild case of writers block and encouraged me to try to write this chapter. Hope you liked it,**

**Please review and comment,**

**Silverdust101**

**P.S I do not own twilight, which refers to this entire story.**


	5. I'm a what!

"…..Dragons"

Bella gazed around the clearing, locking eyes with Edward, as if looking for the lie he had just spoken in his eyes, but all she saw was the shocking truth.

"_Well, I always knew I was weird, but dragons"_ Bella thoughts were interrupted as Carlisle cleared his throat.

"How about we go back to the house to discuss this?" Carlisle questioned, looking at Bella and then the rest of his family. Everyone nodded.

"My parents aren't going to be here for the next 24 hours but the moving vans coming in 5" Bella said as she ran with the Cullen family.

"Don't worry love, we'll be back before then" Edward said while grabbing her warm hands in his. Just the comfort of his skin, relaxed Bella's rigid form and a small sign escaped her lips.

"_So much can happen in just an hour" _both Edward and Bella thought as they ran back to the house.

-xxxxxxxxxxx

'We rose in the late 1300s' Carlisle began, as everyone had gathered in the living room. Bella was sitting next to Edward, holding his hand, the only anchor to the sea of insanity that was clouding her mind.

"It was said that a monster with dark scales, and gigantic wings had flown in the sky, preying on the village's goats and other livestock. Many would try to stop this creature that was creating starvation and disaster to their people, but none ever came back alive. Their limbs were founds near the creature's nesting place. Children were warned to never travel far and men of a thousand would march up to the creatures nest but would never return, until one day. There was said to be a man named Luther who once marched up the hill by himself to the creature and returned with its head. He was titled Hero and many worshipped him, but what they did not know was that Luther was a dragon himself and had only slain Arthur, the other dragon's name, to receive title and free food."

"I have so many questions, but no idea where to start" Bella spoke for the first time, since arriving to the gigantic white house that resembled her own.

"How about we tell her everything we know" Rosalie questioned, feeling sorry for the clueless child, whose world had just suddenly turned upside down.

"Me first" Emmett grinned, sticking his hand high in the air like a little kid.

As Emmett explained to Bella, that dragons glowed different colors depending on their auras when they experienced emotional instability but this defect could be controlled with the number of years one had, Bella suddenly realized something.

"How come all of you look so young" Bella asked, gazing directly at the faces of Esme and Carlisle.

"Dragons live forever, after they reach the age of 17" It was Edward whom answered.

"The years before this age are crucial" Carlisle added.

"Dragon children are more vulnerable and instable than human children. I had five pregnancies but as you see, only two children" Esme answered with a few betrayed tears running down her face.

Bella felt terrible as Carlisle wrapped his hands around Esme, "I'm sorry."

Esme smiled at Bella, trying to make her feel more comfortable, despite the lingering sorrow that always came when she remembered her three lost children.

"This is the reason why dragons are not overrunning the world because despite our forever lasting eternity, our children suffer" Rosalie whispered bitterly remembering her lost child. She had been seven months pregnant when suddenly she had gone into early labor and lost the child.

"But the best part is flying and of course breathing fire" Emmett boomed, deliberately letting a wisp of smoke escape his mouth, effectively changing the subject.

The hours flew by as Bella learnt everything there was to being a dragon. She learnt that her upcoming transformation would be painless but a little uncomfortable; she also learnt she was special. Both she and Edward should not have been able to run as fast as they did and certainly not be able to read each other's minds.

In return for the generous information she had received she explained from her point of view, her connection with Edward.

She described her early years of childhood, where she often conversed with Edward, mostly in her sleep. She spoke of calling to him in her times of pain or the time an unseen force had pushed a boy off the swing after he had forcefully taken it from her.

It was nearing the time when the movers would arrive, when Edward decided it was time to leave. They quickly said good bye to his family and headed out but not before receiving the teasing end of Emmett, "Give her a good kiss goodnight for me Eddie".

He grabbed her hand and they both flew through the forest.

The last box had been delivered and stored in the house, when Bella started to yawn, from her mind Edward saw how tired and emotionally drained she was.

"How about you go to bed?" Edward asked, kissing her forehead.

"I don't want to leave you yet" Bella said, not being able to stop the loud yawn that escaped her mouth.

He smiled at that and suggested he lay with her until she fell asleep.

In her king size iron wrought bed they discussed everything and nothing at all. He talked about Fork's High School which she would be attending in three days. She talked about how to tell her parents about her dragon kinship.

"I can't wait to be able to fly with you" Edward whispered in her ear, as he saw her eyes closing. He tried to imagine how she would look. Since dragon scales normally take to the color of one's hair color, she would probably be brown.

The last thing she heard was Edward whispering "I love you" before falling into the dark abyss but not before projecting her thoughts to him "I love you too."

**A/N Sorry for the short chapter, but writers block is back again to haunt me. Also thank you for the awesome reviews for the last chapter, though I was disappointed with the numbers I received, I am very greedy, I know. Another sad thing is my computer literally started smoking two days ago and now I need a new one (I am writing on my sisters.) so updates may come a little slower until I get a new one, sorry but I will try for the latest of once a week.**

**Please review and comment,**

**Silverdust101**


	6. Author's Note

**A/N **

**HUGE MISTAKE IN LAST CHAPTER,**

**THEY STOP AGING AT AROUND AGE 20 NOT 17, **

**SORRY FOR THE MISTAKE AND ANY CONFUSION.**


	7. First Day

Rain fell from the sky in buckets, splashing down on the pavement, mixing in with the already moist mud, creating a flood of mud brown muck that ran down the schools parking lot. Despite this, everyone stood in the rain staring at their new object of purpose.

Once the Volvo's door had opened, Bella had felt surrounded by the heavy stares being aimed her way, the feeling was not foreign.

Two days ago, when Esme with her quiet smile had invited Charlie and Renee to their house, their looks were of suspicion which had quickly turned to disbelief when they explained what their precious baby girl was.

"Is this some kind of sick joke", Charlie had rampaged throughout the living room, with Renee sitting on the sofa with her head in her hands. Her tears were running down her face, which Bella had tried to wipe away, repeating "It's okay" over and over again. Throughout this Edward had just stayed by Bella holding her hand, trying to keep her from bursting into tears herself. He had felt her sadness and guilt for stressing her parents out more.

When they had finally calmed down, Carlisle taught it was okay to proceed to telling them about her strange connection to Edward.

With that, Charlie practically exploded, "You mean to tell me, you've been associating with this.., (waving his hands in Edward's direction), boy for years and never told me-us"

The moment it came out Edward pulled Bella behind him and held her tight as he faced Charlie with murderous eyes, unknown flames dancing behind his irises. Tears had streamed down Bella's face, as Edward held her father's gaze.

Luckily the situation was diffused by Alice whom danced into the living room, sensing Edward's anger. She quickly had stepped between Edward and Charlie and then glowed her sparkling green, which was filled with warm comfort and heat, which had the desired effect and had calmed them both down.

After Charlie had apologized for his behavior, Bella felt in control enough to explain her side of the story.

Charlie listened to her daughter tell him she had practically been paired off eternally to Edward and with a strong heart he accepted it. He accepted his baby girl wasn't really a baby anymore, he even accepted that she would depend on him less and less as she grew acquitted with her birth right and the Cullens.

He felt it had only been yesterday when she had arrived in her pink onesie and cap, her eyes closed with that serene look on her face but now as she gazed at Edward, her brown eyes sparkling with love, the same way he looked at Renee, he suddenly realized how fast time had moved.

So he let her go, go to discover herself and spread her wings, literally.

Renee watched her daughter blend in with the Cullens, watched how her frame was completely relaxed and loose, her eyes shining with an emotion she had rarely seen on her face, and she quickly realized what her daughter had missed. This pack frame, this family whose secret was as weird as it was spectacular. Her daughter belonged here and from her reading of fantasy novels which depicted dragons as being pack animals, she quickly realized, one day she would have to let her daughter go. Go to learn, live and love, along with Edward and the Cullens.

Edward had gazed at both of Bella's parents faces, and discovered behind their sad faces, that they were ensuring him with their baby girl, he couldn't have felt more honored or accepted. He looked at Bella, her eyes still moist from her tears, her hair pulled behind her head in a messy bun and he couldn't believe his luck, to have found her and proclaimed his love for her and her recuperating that love, his life was truly complete.

xxxx-xxxxx-xxxxx-xxxx-xxx

Whispers, stares and glares had followed Bella she walked toward the office with her hand tightly wrapped in Edwards. Boys stared at her with lust filled eyes that had grossed her out from the time she had turned 15. Their blunt staring at her chest and hips had made her extra shy; she had matured over the years and now had what many would describe as an hour glass figure which she had noticed Edward had not been totally immune to. Every now and again when he thought she wasn't looking, he would stare at her and instead of feeling grossed or freaked out under his stare, she had felt beautiful and sexy.

Edward moved his hand to wrap around Bella's waist as he caught the stares the boys were aiming at her, he had to control his inner dragon which was telling him to kill every single boy who was staring at his Bella, instead he glared at them and they had the decency to look away.

The closing of the automatic doors interrupted Mrs. Cope from her novel, gazing up she noticed Edward holding hands with a brunette whom could only be Isabella Swan, since Fork's High School rarely got any new students.

"Good morning, I'm Bella Swan" Bella spoke aloud, trying to will away her shy blush which had quickly spread when she had first arrived and had yet to disappear.

"Hello dear, I'm Mrs. Cope" she said handing Bella her schedule and a slip she had to get signed by every teacher she had today. "This is directions to the school but I doubt you'll need it" she said smiling at Edward, who developed a blush at her words.

"Thank you" they both said at the same time and walked out of the office.

"Awww" she murmured after watching them walk away, "That sets definitely going somewhere."

English was the worst class for Bella as it was the one class she didn't have Edward with. The classes with Edward weren't much better as everyone had stared but didn't have the guts to approach them, but Edward simply being there had made them better.

Now here she was walking up to the teacher's desk with the teacher in question having not arrived as yet, after having received a good bye kiss from Edward, her lips were still tingling with the sensation.

"Hey, I'm Mike, you must be Isabella" a boy with blond hair and a babyish face approached her, stretching out his hand.

"Just Bella" she said shaking his plump hand.

"So you and Cullen huh" he said scratching the back of his head.

Just as she was about to say something, a girl appeared with blond hair and blue eyes, her expression livid.

"So Mrs. Cullen" the girl sneered, "I hear you're trying for another one".

Bella was confused and said as much.

"Don't try to play that innocent and shy act, it doesn't work on me, I see you here chatting up Mike when you already have a boyfriend, two timing slut" she whispered at the end.

Bella's anger flared and she stood up, staring her straight in the eyes, "Listen I don't know who you are but Mike approached me, asking about my relationship to Edward, which by the way I really don't think is any of you' all business, so leave me alone or you are going to regret it." Bella said, her skin lightly shimmering, luckily no one noticed under the bright light.

"_Be calm, love"_ Bella heard in her head and knew it was Edward, feeling the love and comfort he was emitting toward her, her shoulders relaxed and her posture changed.

Fortunately, the teacher appeared and the lesson dragged on.

Edward met her outside of English and after giving her the most passion filled kiss right in the front of Mike and Lauren, they walked to the cafeteria.

Alice was sitting at the table when they arrived, although she was only 13 and in Junior School she always snuck out of her sitting grounds and went to the high school seats.

"So Bella, I heard you finally fried Lauren" Alice said, a grin appearing on her small face.

"Girl had it coming to her" Bella said her tone and face still angry.

"Don't worry love, I doubt, she'll be any more problem" Edward said, smiling that crooked smile she had quickly become addicted to.

After lunch, it was biology and then gym, which sped by quickly since Edward was by her side the entire time.

**A/N so how was it, good? Bad? A reviewer pointed out that I made another mistake in the last chapter and I will correct it, I meant Esme had 6 pregnancies not 5, and she does have 3 alive children (Emmett, Alice and Edward) and three lost children. Thank you for pointing it out. Next chapter will be their transformation,**

**Review and comment,**

**Silverdust101**


	8. Here At Last

The Swan family stood on the sidelines of the huge grass clearance as the Cullen family surrounded both Edward and Bella. The time was finally here.

The clearance was bathed in a bright white flame and a dark blue flame which blended together, creating baby blue sparks, sizzling and crackling throughout the grassland in the zoo enclosure. The temperature was increasingly rising, Charlie could feel himself grow hotter and hotter and as he glanced at his wife, he saw her practically laboring for air. This was their choice though; the Cullen family had warned them of the consequences of accompanying them during the transformation.

After seeing Bella this morning, both Charlie and Renee needed to see that she would be fine. Sometime during the night, Edward had visited their house and almost demanded to see Bella. At first they had been ready to say a quick "No" but after gazing into his bright red eyes which indicated that he was close to changing, they had quickly let him in. Carlisle had warned both Renee and Charlie that when the change was upon them, both their eye colors would change, but only temporarily, it would change back after they had transformed, and their temper and temperature would also increase due to the different hormones running through their bodies.

Edward had stormed to the Swan house after receiving Bella's frightened cry. After feeling her mind and sensing her high fever and aching muscles, he had raced to her room, only having enough realism to ask Charlie to let him in.

She was surrounded in her own sweat, shivering and moaning in the middle of her bed. She looked so small, especially curled up in a tight ball in the center of her king sized bed. His eyes softened as he easily scooped her up in his arms, sheet and all.

"Carlisle said its time" he said, dashing out the door, his arms wrapped protectively around Bella.

After they had arrived home, Esme had put both her children to bed, she now considered Bella as part of her family, and gave them some warm canned soup, "it will help bring their fever down" her parents had told her after they both arrived early morning around two.

Casper was a big man, almost twice the size of Carlisle and nearly twice the wisdom, seen as his 600th birthday was close on the horizon. His wife, Esme's mother, Rebecca was only 400th but contained knowledge beyond her years, she had sat in to all her daughters and sons and their children's transformation and both Esme and Carlisle was pleased to have her, seen that there had never been a case like Bella and Edward. They were afraid something would go wrong.

Carlisle's parents were non contactable seen as they were now travelling the world, exploring its vast changes in their 500 years, things such as the Eifel tower and the Great Wall of China.

Emmett and Alice gazed at their brother and sister, as they had now considered Bella, wrapped around each other in the queen sized bed, sweat dripping down their faces and their shuddering breathes mixing in with the quietness of the light lit room. The sun had just broken through the clouds, but the creatures of the forest were still, as if they had scented something dangerous taking place.

"Don't worry, it'll be okay" Emmett whispered quietly to his siblings who had both taken the color of black. This was unheard of seen that dragons usually took to their natural hair color. This proved more of their differences and the entire Cullen family was afraid what other strange things were to happen.

Alice had watched her brother with a mix of fear and excitement, battling inside her head. Excitement at the dragon he would become but fear at the uncomfortable fate which was to greet her in four years. Emmett had explained to her that it would be over in no time, but after looking at Bella and Edward, no time was quickly transforming into sometime.

Finally after two more hours, they had glowed their natural aura colors, which indicated the transformation was nearly done.

xxxxxxxxxx-xxxxxxxxxxxx-xxxxxxx-x-xxx-x-x—x-x-x-x-

The insufferable itch flew through both Edward's and Bella's bodies as they stood in the clearing next to each other holding hands. The spread of dry scales replacing skin was uncomfortable to say the least. Both their breath was shuddering, expressing the hardship they were now facing. Renee and Charlie gazed in horror as the scales had slowly started moving over Bella's skin. The black dry chips surrounding her arms and fingers, fingers in which had now transformed into sharp dagger tipped claws.

After their claws on both their arms and feet had grown, they no longer had any equilibrium and both would have fell head first if Emmett and Carlisle had not caught them.

Gently lowering them to the ground, Carlisle whispered "You are doing a great job" softly in both their ears.

Teeth grew sharp and muzzles elongated, figures shifted and grew until two black lupine shaped figures lay on the ground.

The Cullen family knew what was coming next and each took a step back, except Casper, who had agreed to transform to guide them through the final change.

The air grew thick and quiet as if waiting for the final pin to drop. Suddenly a pulsing noise sounded throughout the clearing and Casper tipped his nose high in the air and sniffed. The scent of spice and honeysuckle was thick and he knew it was time. Quickly he transformed a ball of purple surrounding the clearing. One minute their stood a man with thick red hair, strong muscled arms and broad shoulders but now there was a red dragon with black claws, an elongated muzzle, sharp teeth and a lean figure reaching 16 feet high, which was due to his age. The older dragons were the taller they were. Their final height was that of 20 feet.

The shrill cry from both Edward and Bella drew back Charlie and Renee's gaze from the red dragon standing next to their daughter. It had finally clicked to them that this was real and happening. They mentally patted their backs, since neither of them had screamed or ran away yet, just held each other's hands and held their breath.

Edward and Bella felt a pulsing in the center of their backs.

"_Hold on Bella" _Edward had whispered in her mind, and gathering from the thoughts running throughout his mind, Bella concluded this was where the pain had really began. The transformation itself was not painful but the growing of wings, tearing through one's back was obviously going to be dreadfully painful.

They both howled in pain as large black wings detonated out of their backs, specs of black scales flying through the air, mixing in with their auras. Bella felt Edward struggling to reach in her mind, and after reading his thoughts she found herself trying to reach into his. The pain was sharp and was breaking their concentration but their resilience was strong. Fire exploded as both reached their destinations and the pain actually lowered to a smoldering ache.

The Cullen family gazed in wonder as both dragons seemed to relax in which was supposed to be the throes of pain. Casper was simply awestruck, his large jaw actually dropped revealing rows of sharp teeth, never in his 600 years had he ever seen anything like this, his grandson was sure one of a kind, he thought with pride.

Finally after two minutes, the pain vanished, as if it was never there. The air settled into a light breeze, which felt good against their hot bodies. The hard pumping of their hearts was the only sound throughout the clearing.

Groaning with the last effort of his strength, Edward lifted his massive wing, and Bella quickly snuggled under it, feeling warm and protected. Resting her large ear tipped head against Edward's neck, which she was able to do since he was larger than her, which males usually are, they both fell into a blissful sleep, both tired from their transformation.

"Well at least that's over" Emmett sounded, breaking the airy silence. He remembered thinking those exact same words just before he had fallen asleep himself, after his transformation.

Carlisle quickly ran over to his children and touched both their skin. After gazing and examining them for a while he reassured his family, "They're fine". Esme released a breath she didn't realize she was holding. The Cullen family surrounded both dragons and released breaths of fire in the sky, which was the traditional welcoming of a new dragon, lighting the sky in colors of red, orange and blue. As the last sparks landed on both of them, a voice called out "Can we come over?" The Cullen family looked behind them and saw both Renee and Charlie inching towards them.

Esme smiled and said "Of course".

Reaching out together, both Renee and Charlie fingers grazed Bella's scaly back, tears running down their faces. They both didn't know what to say or do, this was strange to them. Dragons had never existed until two weeks ago. They felt as if their world was spinning off its axis. Deciding on just watching her, they sat on the ground and leaned against her, her huge body creating a comfortable amount of heat.

They both knew they would soon lose her, not physically of course but in parenthood. She would no longer come to them with questions she herself knew they couldn't answer. She even had a boyfriend which she would find hanging out with to be cooler, than her parents; yes they were going to miss her.

**A/N I never wrote a long transformation before so please forgive me if it is a little lame. I hope I got the right message across. Please tell me what you think, good or bad.**

**Please I'm aiming for over 55 reviews; I know we can make it. **

**Please Review and Comment,**

**Silverdust101**


	9. First Meal

Dull, leaden weight, it was there in her mind, floating on the edge of her consciousness. Her brain was finally awakening and automatically seeking Edward's. Her head felt like a maze, lost and alone with nowhere to go or a place to reside in. She clearly remembered the transformation and the pain of the penetration of her wings, which she had on some level felt weighing heavily on her back. The only problem was that she was paralyzed. Her limbs felt heavy and cumbersome.

"_Calm down Bella, it's okay"_ Almost out of nowhere she felt him, filling her with comfort and reassurance. This anchored her and she started to swim into the depth of her mind, trying to regain herself.

Edward had awakened to a deep hunger gnawing at him, in the pit of his stomach. The sky was dark and filled with the creatures of the night. Automatically, as almost on instinct he turned his head, searching for Bella.

She lay, tucked under his massive wing, totally stretched out on her belly, the picture of contentment. He admired her, the ears on her head, the black claws on her arms and feet and even the distinct birthmark of the tip of her forehead which marked her as a newborn dragon, which would match his own. It was only then, after ensuring her safety, did he gaze around him.

The Cullen family stood in complete silence as they noticed Edward start to reawake; they all knew he should be hungry and slightly disoriented. What had them totally shocked was the cool demeanor he emitted as he opened his bright green eyes and gazed down at Bella. Carlisle was shocked, he remembered his first transformation. He had jumped up and growled at his family, his male instincts kicking in, in response to being surrounded by his other older, more mature dragons while being totally vulnerable. His father had, had to transform and contain him from trying to attack his own family. This was the reason they had sent the Swan family home, not wanting to endanger them.

As he gazed at his family feeling slightly vulnerable, he felt Bella's struggle and quickly aided her, reassuring her everything was fine. He felt her want of awakening and kept himself wrapped tightly around her in case she felt the same vulnerability he was experiencing when she awoke. His massive body curled tightly around her, almost making her invisible, this did not go unnoticed by his family.

"Everyone take 10 steps back" Casper whispered as he examined his grandson's stance. He was feeling threatened for himself and his mate and this could cause him to lash out, which would be very dangerous for Alice seen as she was merely a child and had yet to transform.

Edward noticed his family retreating from him and felt guilty, he did not want them to feel threatened of him, but Bella was important to him and he would not allow her to feel pain, either mentally or physically.

The last remnants of unconsciousness faded as Bella opened her big brown eyes and gazed around her. She felt warm and protected from Edward's massive body so tightly around her frame. She gazed at his family, and felt their cautiousness.

"_I'm fine Edward" _Bella brushed into his mind after feeling his vulnerability and hearing his thoughts. Immediately his body relaxed around hers and they both slowly got to their feet, finding the task oddly difficult.

Emmett watched his brother and sister, stumble to their feet, with a smile on his face. He knew how it felt to be new, their limbs probably felt like hard metal to them. Unsurprisingly Bella tripped, her back leg tripping over her front paws. Emmett couldn't help laughing as Edward quickly spread his wing out to balance her back on her paws.

They both growled as they locked eyes with Emmett who was totally enjoying their discomfort. They tried to take a few steps toward him but somehow found themselves on their backs, their tails sticking up in front of them. It was only then did they both notice they actually had a tail and became fascinated with it.

Rebecca signed as she gazed at her obviously distracted grandchildren and decided to take things into her own hands. She and her husband quickly stepped behind them and pushed, turning them upright.

The family took this as a time to get things on the road and quickly transformed, all except Alice, who had the task of carrying their belongings back to the Swan family and staying with them until they returned.

Bella gazed in amazement at all the dragons before her, Esme being brown, Carlisle blond, Emmett a dark brown, Rebecca a light yellow, almost looking white and finally Casper being red. Instead of feeling intimidated she felt amazed, totally awed by the strength they emitted and the aura of power that surrounded them all.

Without a word they all ran into the woods that surrounding them, with Bella and Edward trying to keep on their tails, literally. It was a newborn instinct for new dragons to keep the tails of the adults in their mouths for guidance. After falling down about three more times, they were quickly learning the art of running on four feet.

Xxxxxxxxx-xxxx

Alice walked to the Swan house, feeling left out but happy. Her brother and sister were going to be fine and she had a new sister to play with.

The neighborhood was dark as she walked the streets but Alice loved the night, especially the cool winds that brushed against her hair, stirring it around her face. The scents of honeysuckle and jasmine filled the air as she walked past the quivering trees, bright orange leaves falling in her hair. She was in no danger as she had extraordinary senses that could scent danger ten miles away.

Arriving to the massive three story house, Alice knocked on the door and it immediately opened, revealing a frantic Renee.

"Is she okay, are they awake, what happened, please say nothing happened" the questions kept relentlessly coming until Charlie had to come to soothe his hyperventilating wife.

"Dear, everything is okay, right Alice?" he said gazing at the child's eyes. Seeing this as an invitation to come inside, Alice skipped into the house and sat down on the white sofa and then began her tale.

Charlie and Renee listened with interest as she told them Bella was awake and striving. They only grew concerned upon hearing her disability to walk which Alice quickly dismissed in saying, "They are like two newborn children, they are just learning everything for the first time".

After dinner and a warm bath Alice settled into the guest room of the Swam house, and quickly fell asleep. Her last thoughts centering on what her family was doing now.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The hunger had clawed upon them like a snake on a rat, obsessive, dark and quick. Their stomachs felt like a balloon, nothing but air. Bella and Edward were merged deeply into each other's minds, hoping to shoulder the discomfort together, as they had done before, and it was working to a certain extent.

The dragons in front of them suddenly stopped walking; gazing around them, until their eyes finally fell on a doe about ten feet away from them.

Esme straightened her back and as quick as a tiger, jumped on the helpless deer before it knew what was happening, quickly crushing its neck and carrying it back to her children. It was the mother's dragon task to always make the first kill for her children.

Edward and Bella gazed at the doe and then up to their mother, as Bella had started to view Esme, though she would never take the place of her real (adopted) mother. They were confused at what they were supposed to do with a dead deer, until the hunger, malevolent and relentless raged out. It quickly became their main focus point, their stomachs totally now raging against them, and they quickly realized what was happening.

"_Calm down Bella" _Edward whispered to Bella, feeling her disgust yet hunger warring inside her.

"_I'll show you" _Edward used his massive paw to crush the deer in half, blood spurted on them which aided in increasing their hunger, and merged his mind into Bella's. He offered her his comfort and security. Slowly he bent down and quickly scooped the half of the deer in his mouth, his massive canines, sparkling in the moonlight as he crunched at it and swallowed the body, feet, head and all, leaving no limb uneaten. Bella quickly followed after him, as she could no longer endure the hunger anymore and ate the other half, her teeth easily tearing it in pieces for her to swallow.

That night two more kills were made before each dragon had satisfied its hunger. Flames had illuminated the sky at their success. Fire, heat and comfort made them feel oddly sleepy, so picturing themselves in their mind, they were able to transform back into their human form and the rest of the family followed. Edward took Bella's hand in his on last time before they both succumbed to the sleep battling against them. Carlisle quickly scooped Edward in his arms, as Emmett caught Bella.

"I can't wait to teach them to fly next" Emmett said, cradling Bella's head against his massive shoulder, eager to go into the sky again. Last time he went was about a week ago with Rosalie, who was currently at the house sleeping, he prayed nothing was wrong with her as she seemed to be sleeping more and more these days.

"One step at a time dear" Esme softly reprimanded her eldest son, knowing the feeling of being a new dragon in the world. Everything was a new experience and she didn't want to rush them.

Lost within the confines of sleep, both Edward and Bella whispered "I love you" before conversing with each other, sharing their thoughts on their new world, still being aware of each other even in their sleep. They eventually said "Good night" and retreated back to their own minds, to get the rejuvenating sleep they both needed.

"**A/N First off, I want to thank everyone for the reviews I have been receiving for the last chapters, I feel as if I am not saying thank you enough. I read every review and they inspire me to keep writing even when I am feeling lazy. So thank you. I feel kinda bad that we didn't make it to the 55 review mark but let's aim higher this time, let's say 65. Plz tell me what you think.**

**Review and comment,**

**Silverdust101**


	10. Flight

The sun shone bright patterns on the various flowers that grew wildly around them, in a kaleidoscope of blues, oranges and reds, marking the air with their floral essence. The river's water glistened brightly as waves splashed gently along the stream, making droplets land on their bodies and then run downwards. The sky spoke of hidden treasures as its bright rays shone in their hair, a blend of brown and red. It was at that moment that each realized the glories of life itself and basked in it.

The feeling was the complete opposite of how each had felt this morning.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The terrain was rough with jagged points shooting above the ground at many different intervals. After tripping once and skinning her knee, Edward had personally escorted Bella, on his back, through the hike trail, worrying about her even though he knew any injury she sustained would be healed in less than two minutes.

It was two days after their first meal and each felt they were ready to get to stage two of their long adventure. So after a breakfast consisting of steak, bacon and eggs, courtesy of Esme, they each had set out early morning through the forest with Carlisle and Emmett, whom couldn't wait.

The energy and adrenalin they had gathered from Esme's meal had quickly vanished as they gazed out at the 50 feet drop in front of them. The winds whispered over their skins of the certain death they gambled on. Suddenly they each felt nauseous.

"Um… I don't think I can do this" Bella spoke aloud, her voice laced with fear, bordering on the edge of hysteria. Since new dragons needed to hunt every three days, she briefly thought of faking hunger to get away from this insanity.

"Don't worry love, I'll be right behind you", Edward said, kissing her forehead, trying to fully rein in his own fear to convince her of their safety, which he knew was useless, since Bella was always on some level deeply embedded in his mind as he was to her.

"Okay guys, let's get this show on the road" Emmett bombed, his face and tone spoke of his amusement at their faces and of his own excitement of getting in the sky again, since Rosalie, to all the families shock, had fallen pregnant again and could not fly in her delicate condition, both expecting parents prayed this one would last. Since children hardly survived full term, Carlisle had advised Rosalie as he did when Esme was pregnant with his own children, not to transform until after the pregnancy, which Rosalie had wholeheartedly agreed to, she would not lose her child again.

Edward and Bella both signed and faced each other, lending strength and encouragement to one another. Their green and brown eyes sparkled as the change began. It was different than the first change, as it happened in an instant. One minute they stood faced opposite each other, their hands linked together and in the next second there stood two black dragons, their lupine form on four legs, and their wings tucked tightly against their bodies.

Their fast transformation had been shock to the Cullen family as young dragons normally took at least three years adjusting to the stretching and changing paces of the transformation, but Edward and Bella took to it naturally. Instead of taking three minutes to transform, as new dragons normally took, they were done in less than five seconds, rivaling Casper's own time.

Casper had cursed the first time he had seen it happen, he was accompanying them on their third hunting trip and suddenly instead of leading two teenagers through the thick dense woods, he had two black dragons, towering above him. He had quickly transformed, startled by this, which in itself was a miracle to accomplish, seen as he was a very old dragon and hardly anything surprised him anymore, well except his wife and her giddiness for adventure, he smiled thinking about their last sexual escapade, she still affected him like she did 200 years ago and made him feel like a teenager.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The cool winds felt cold against their warm scales, a result from their fast beating hearts. Their stance was frigid almost like a statue. Their breaths mingled, making the air smell of spice and the unmistakable scent of fear.

Before any of them could react or even savor a thought on what Emmett was doing, they were falling, over the edge of the rock face, courtesy of their dear brother. It was a long practiced tradition on the art of learning to fly. To be pushed, and having no inkling of the action happening, dragon instincts normally took over from the shock, guiding the young dragon on learning how to fly and away from the fear of failing and falling. In truth it was evil but if "it worked for the vultures, why not the dragons" the first dragon had written in the ancient text. Emmett had cursed the dragon after his first flight and crash.

The wind rushed in their ears, as they fell, their limbs spread out awkwardly under them. The flush green coppice was heading directly for them as they gazed downward, but before either could scream or howl in this case, it happened.

Instinct took over, their backs straightened, ears lowered on their heads and tails stood at attention, while wings unbuckled themselves from their backs.

The first thought from her head was _"Whoa" _as Bella felt herself stop falling and drifting on the air currents. No thought could summarize the amount of amazement she felt, looking down and gazing at the treetops.

"_This is ethereal"_ Edward thought as he himself gazed around him, his aura slightly glowing from the emotion he was feeling.

Emmett and Carlisle laughed as Edward and Bella raced up from the rock face and above their heads. They seemed genuinely ecstatic as they raced against each other, their blue and white auras sparkling in the sky. They circled each other teasingly, seeing who would make the first lunge and surprisingly it came from Bella. Her wings tucked against her body, making a dive bomb for Edward, which he in turn intercepted with his tail.

Out of Edward's perpendicular vision, he saw Emmett flying towards them; his brown dragon form twice the size of their own due to his 122-year-old age on them.

"_Bella on three, we gang up on Emmett" the_ thought came to her, just as she was going to make another lunge for Edward, loving the feel of the free spirit ness flying invigorated in her.

"_3…2….1" _they sang in their minds as the brown dragon, just realizing what was happening flew away from them but a tad too late.

Carlisle laughed as he gazed up in the sky to his children joyfully playing above him. He couldn't help chuckling as the two black dragons' head butted Emmett in his back and quickly flew away again preparing another assault. He was slightly amazed they could actually land a hit on him, seen as they were so much younger but he hypothesized that through their mind sharing abilities they had quickly adopted a style all their own.

They seemed to breeze through the newborn stage, their calculated attacks and faces proved that as they continued to combine attack against Emmett.

Suddenly out of nowhere, Emmett crashed to the ground, debris and dirt shattering as he crash landed and Carlisle grazed above to two very awestruck, and horrified dragons. The air was thick with dust, fire, heat and apprehension.

The pounding in his head lessened as he got back on his four paws. His eyes stung from the dust that had flown into them and his wings felt too heavy on his sprained back, he basically felt like he'd been hit by a boulder and then burned, which practically he had. Quickly he transformed and signed heavily as the pain evaporated, the result of changing from one form to the next.

Edward and Bella was horrified as they gazed down at their brother, whom lied motionless below them, and Carlisle's trained gaze, that seemed to bore into their souls.

They quickly flew down and transformed.

The last of the sparks had hardly died down when two distinct "We're sorry" rang out in the air. Carlisle finally stopped gazing at the bluish fire that was still lingering in the air to look at his children, whose faces were chagrined.

"Children, what happened?" Carlisle said as he helped Emmett off the ground, whose own face held confusion.

Carlisle listened as Bella and Edward explained that as Emmett was head bombing towards them, a slight sizzling had exploded over their bodies and the next thing they knew Emmett was bouncing off an invisible barrier, his body aflame.

"It's okay" Emmett said walking over to his siblings, one of whom had tears in her eyes, and hugged them tightly, "I know it wasn't intentional, I just have to be careful around you two" and with that his toothy smile returned, as he wiped the tears running down Bella's face and kissed her on the forehead.

Carlisle went over the facts again and again, long after he and Emmett had returned home, leaving Edward and Bella who wanted some alone time, on the rock face. He had explained to his family and the Swan family what had happened and each was puzzled. The first thing Rebecca had said was that "Dragons shouldn't be able to do that" and it was true, never in Casper's 600 years or his own 300 had they ever seen anything like this.

Esme summed it up to having to do with their mysterious connection and the family couldn't agree more. The family members resolved themselves into finding out more information about this, even the Swan family, who wanted to help their daughter.

** (little lemon goodness)**

Mouth open against her, Edward kissed Bella with all the love and passion he felt for her. His tongue inched itself into her honey sweetened mouth, almost making him explode. This was beyond what he had imagined, her soft moans spurred him on, and his body reacted vigorously to her mewls, rubbing himself gently against her.

His hands on their own accord moved softly under her blue v-neck blouse and inched toward her stomach, feeling her muscles twitch underneath his sweaty palms.

The strange sensations running through her were exhilarating as she ran her hands in Edward's curly, reddish brown locks, slightly scratching his scalp, which made him began to purr, a low cat-like sound, the noise rumbling from his chest_. "I didn't know dragons purred_," she whispered laughingly into his ear, as she continued her assault on his head.

Her laughter quickly died down as she felt Edward inching toward her bra, his long fingers hesitantly encircling her laced covered nipples, which had grown to hard points.

Edward felt uncertain as he continued to assault her breast but the rasped gasp from her mouth did build his ego but he knew they had to stop as Bella's hands started rubbing themselves over his miniscule amounts of chest hair and heading farther downwards. He just couldn't find it in himself to tell her to stop.

He nearly jumped from the ground when her hands started to rub against his erection, setting his skin ablaze. He started to increase his pace against her.

At the same time, they briefly managed to gain back some reality from the senses overflowing their minds and said to each other, their voices hoarse,_ "We need to stop"_

They both laughed and slowed their pace, Bella's hand returning from his southern region and his hand from her breast. With one final kiss they both settled back into the flowers, their chest heaving rapidly.

"Sorry" Edward said facing Bella, feeling contrite at his actions, he could imagine what his mother would have said to him if she ever found out.

Gathering from his mind, Bella felt the guilt and disgust he was swallowing himself by and quickly reassured him.

"Edward, if anyone needs to apologize its me, I was the one touching your…." She coughed and blushed just thinking about it, the red flourish quickly spreading across her cheeks. She remembered thinking as she was stroking him, how excessively big and warm he was, even through his denim jeans, it was like being under a magic spell, knowing what was happening but having no control over it.

Edward quickly grabbed her hands and blushing said, "Well, I um enjoyed it so there's no reason to apologize" his rare blush lightening his face, matched with a little grin, making his little dimples show.

"_He's so adorable"_ Bella thought and after a while said "How about we just admit we each got away from ourselves".

The sun continued to gaze upon them as they both smiled at each other with the love basically shining from their eyes.

**A/N We got to 65 reviews, thank you so much guys, obviously couldn't have done it without you. The little lemon was a little reward, how did you like it. My ultimate goal is to reach 100 in the next 2 chapters, aiming high :) Sorry for any mistakes in this chapter and story actually, I forgot to mention I do not have a beta. Please tell me what you think,**

**Review and Comment,**

**Silverdust101**


	11. Shopping Trip

"Please Edward" Bella pleaded, her large doe eyes widening impossibly. For a minute Edward couldn't remember to breathe and stumbled into the cafeteria's plastic chair.

"Belllaaa I don't want to spend my Friday night in some frilly, cute cuddly, and disturbingly large store" he said trying to mirror his mate's act by enlarging his eyes which only made Alice laugh and Bella pout, her lower lip jutting out.

Lauren was observing the couples actions as well as the entire cafeteria but Edward and Bella seemed not to notice as they openly flirted with one another.

"Can you believe that slut?" Lauren whispered to Jessica after witnessing another kissing love fest between the two love birds.

"I know right, she just waltzes up here, like she owns the place and quickly latches on to Edward and by some means ends up keeping him longer than the 3 month dating breakup time" Jessica was pissed that Edward had not kicked Swan's butt to the curve yet and had not gone looking at other perspectives, namely herself, seen as he just started dating since he was never interested in any of the female population before.

"We need to come up with a plan" Jessica said to Lauren watching them laughing over a plate of pizza, that stupid lovey dovey look in their eyes.

"Agreed" Lauren said thinking if she could get Edward away from Bella, he would have no choice but to come running to her.

x-x-x

Edward knew this was a lost cause but couldn't help arguing back. Rosalie was now five months pregnant with twin girls and she and Emmett couldn't be more excited. Rosalie saw this as gaining back her lost child and then some. Edward was amazed at how large her stomach had grown and couldn't stop his thoughts from picturing Bella in Rosalie's place, her stomach large with his children. Dragons after all were pack animals and loved large family structures.

"Really, Twins?" she had questioned before bursting into tears, which Emmett had tenderly wiped away, his own eyes looking suspiciously moist. He had felt something was different about this pregnancy from the night she had conceived but couldn't pinpoint it. Dragons have excellent senses and he had on some level scented the two fetuses growing inside of his wife but wouldn't believe the luck he had been given, to be blessed with two children, especially females, was a rarity among their species and some females were unable to conceive which accounted to their endangered status, so Emmett was belated and proud that not only would he be pleasing his wife but helping their society.

After much tears were shed and kisses, hugs and pats on the back were exchanged Bella suggested something that made Alice squeal. "How about we have a baby shower?"

Esme had immediately went to work on planning the design for the party since it was after all her specialty, while Carlisle invited his parents since they were travelling over North America and were excited by the prospect of meeting their new great grandchildren and observing the strange connection between Edward and Bella.

"Can I help with the food" Bella asked Esme when she had walked into the library and discovered Esme diligently searching through various cook books. Renee had relentless called Bella "a culinary artist" which she replied with a slight "Mom that because you can't cook".

Esme had been delighted of having some mother-daughter bonding with Bella and agreed.

xxxxx-xx-x—xxxx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Despite previous arguments Edward found himself alongside Bella and Alice surrounded by onesies and bottles. "Bella please let's turn around, I feel as if I'm suffocating from the smell of the amount of air freshener they drowned this room in". Edward tried to work on Bella's sympathy side, knowing she too smelt the highly odorized room.

"If I can take it so can you, Darling" Bella sneered the last part, knowing he hated the endearing pet name she had chosen for him.

Somberly he looked through the numerous pink frilly newborn dresses and suddenly his mind wondered to his own future, "_would Bella want children? How many? When?" _He had always wanted to be a father and wondered if Bella wanted it too, and then another question popped in his mind _"Would she marry me?" _Since he had grown up with old traditional values he wanted his children to grow up in a married home, though he had no issues with sex before marriage, his values being mixed with his hormones.

"_Not really an A rated proposal but if someday in the future you asked, I would without a doubt say yes" _the gentle voice whispered in his mind and in that moment he had to kiss her.

Making his way to the crib section of the store, where he knew Bella was, he found her already fast pacing to him.

Lips looked and arms embraced, they stood in the fortunately vacant store, other than the cashier who was reading a comic, and glowed, the blue light spiraling over them.

Almost immediately Edward became aroused and tightened his hold on Bella, all the hormones racing through his vein urging him to claim his mate and he physically had to take a little step back, not wanting crush her, but she was his only anchor of the thoughts swirling in his cloudy mind.  
"Bella" he whispered it as a plea as he nibbled his way up from her tempting lips to her ear, sucking the earlobe into his mouth.

"Urgh" she cried softly as his lips moved from her ear and back to her mouth, his tongue entangling with hers. The taste was exquisite, a hint of coffee and just plain Edward. She opened her mouth completely against him and leaned forward, feeling the reaction his body was experiencing. The passion steadily increased until Bella felt she couldn't take it anymore, her body felt achy and the new sensations controlling her body scared her. She never experienced such consuming passion, she even didn't know what was happening, her body responded the same way every time they kissed, and it was amazing but a lusty experience.

Feeling her discomfort Edward quickly disentangled himself from Bella, and kissed her forehead, scenting her arousal in the air.

"Its okay love, we won't do anything until you're ready" Edward ensured her, accepting that he had to follow at her pace and time. He may be a virgin but he was also a male dragon who had natural instincts of claiming his mate to protect her from other wondering males especially in this time when females were rare and special. It was an instinct his father and those before him, had fought, not wanting to scare their mates and it was an instinct battle he would now face.

x-x—x-xx-xx-x-x-x—x-x-x-x-x—x-x-x-x—x-x-x-x-x-x—x

"Good night love" Edward kissed Bella as he dropped her off at her front door. Knowing Charlie and Renee were watching he kept the kiss light.

"Love you" she whispered also aware of their audience.

"_Love you too" _sounded in her mind before she closed the door and walked upstairs.

Charlie and Renee watched as Bella and Edward embraced on the front porch. Their daughter was always smiling now and seemed to emit a glow around her. She seemed genuinely happy but something was off about her and after catching the looks they were aiming at each other under the porch light, they figured out what it was.

Here comes the stage in parenthood that Renee and Charlie thought by some miracle they could have bypassed, the sex talk. Charlie felt as if he was going to be physically sick.

A/N Just a little chapter to explain some dragon aspects to you, next chapter more stuff will be revealed which will explain Bella and Edwards's connection, as I know some of you are waiting for. I would like to thank everyone who reviewed, though it was only 6, I appreciate them as they help me to continue writing. I was kinda depressed of the little reviews I got, hence this late chapter, so if you give me 15 reviews I will update on Wednesday and Thursday as a thank you.

Please

Review and Comment,

Silverdust101


	12. Discovering Problems

Aura Meanings

Red- anger, unforgiveness

Orange- Productive, adventurous, courageous, social nature

Yellow- playful, easy going, creative

Green- visionary, futuristic

Blue- loving, love to help

Violet- balance, love of people and animals

Gold- enlighten

White- reflects other energy, angelic

Silver- abundance.

Some retained from and some I made up:)

"Number 126" Lauren whispered to Jessica, her voice sounding loud in the dark utter silence of the empty school hall.

"Here it is!" the smile covering Jessica's face was pure evil as the two loaded note after note into Bella's locker. The false names, accusations, and other cons filled Bella's locker to near implosion.

"This ought to teach that slut" Lauren smiled as they left the school, not leaving a hair out of place, it would look like they had never been there.

"Yeah, we'll see how fond Edward is of Bella now" Jessica laughed as they jumped into the beat up Honda and high tailed it out of the schools parking lot, going to celebrate their little victory and the weekend.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"It was so embarrassing, I mean the maniacs of sex haven't changed, why do they feel the need to explain that you can get pregnant or infected from unprotected sex, I mean like duh" Bella face was bright red as she ranted in the middle of Alice's bed, her hand flailing around to emphasize her unfortunate predicament.

"Look on the bright side, at least you won't have to sit through it again" Alice rested her hands on Bella's shoulder, trying to soothe her disconcerted sister. It was the day before Rosalie's baby shower and she and Bella were currently wrapping the presents that they had purchased a week ago for the event. Alice's had felt Bella's rage the minute she had opened her bedroom door and finally after ten minutes of convincing she had let it out.

"But I mean it's almost like they don't trust me anymore" Bella had left her parents house early this morning feeling hurt, and she had let her feelings be known before she stormed off. How could one little thing make such a different. She knew what her body was going through but still, that didn't mean she couldn't control it.

Bella had woken up happy today; beyond happy because of the fact she would be spending the entire weekend at the Cullen household to help with the upcoming party. The sun was shining for once, a miracle in itself and she was finally given the chance to wear the summer dress her mother had brought her for her 17th birthday. The mood was quickly ruined as Renee and Charlie had descended the stairs with a "We need to talk" instead of their usual "Good morning dear". The hours that followed were filled with tears, shouts and accusations. They had also tried to persuade her not to visit Edward today but after explaining to them she mentally couldn't, they let her go. She had been so infuriated even Edward had woken up with the force of it and after realizing what was happening quickly helped Bella, trying to calm and comfort her.

"It's not that Bella, they're just trying to protect their older daughter who is…." Alice stopped abruptly, sensing the invasion and familiar scent.

"They're here!" she screamed her short legs, running as fast as they could take her.

XXXXXXXXXX

Edward was just making his self up the staircase in need of seeing his mate again when he was almost ran over by his sister. Instead of asking what the matter was, he continued his quest. He felt more control of himself when he was in her presence than away from it, plus his brother's constant teasing was quickly becoming old. His need had been increasing over the past week of controllable to insatiable and just yesterday he had found out why.

After his third cold shower for the day he had hesitantly made his way up to his father's office, his constant shaking, revealing his nervousness.

"Come in" Carlisle called to his son, already knowing as did the rest of the household, what the problem was.

"Hi dad" his son's face was pensive and trying to sport a stoic mask he couldn't quite pull off due to his bright red cheeks.

"Sit down son" Carlisle signed, waving his hand to the soft cherry wood chair in front of his desk, planning to soothe his son of some of the embarrassment Carlisle knew he was feeling.

As Edward quietly settled in the chair, Carlisle began "Edward I know why you're in here and to quiet some of your worries nothing is wrong with either you or Bella." Carlisle knew his son like the back of his hand and Edward's face was a constant array of worry, confusion and embarrassment.

"Then what is the problem?" his face was wary as he gazed up at his father "I'm tired of having to take cold bathes every 30 minutes".

"Son, there's no way of beating around the bush with this so I'll just say it, Bella's in heat" Carlisle eyes were intense as he gazed at his 17 year old son, knowing exactly what he was going through. It took extreme strength and stamina to deny what your body was screaming at you and he was proud of his son for ignoring it, just as Clay, Carlisle's father was of him when he hit that time in his own life.

Edward felt as if his head was exploding "In…heat?" It sounded like something you'll hear on 'Animal Planet'.

He had felt her heat, her constant arousal, irritation and constant fear and but never even connected her condition to her transformation. Now it made sense and if his father was truly correct, this was going to be a long couple of days for him, he frowned just thinking about it.

"It kicked in after her first week of transforming" Carlisle continued, feeling confused himself. "It wasn't supposed to have happened until a months' time but I think it has something to do with Rosalie's pregnancy hormones.

"What am I supposed to do?" Edward pleaded to his father, feeling helpless. He hated seeing the tortured look Bella carried with her these days. The sensations controlling her body were frightening to her as it was to him. He knew he couldn't act on the sensations; he didn't want to take advantage of her and wanted their first time to be based on they themselves and not on the hormones running through their bodies.

"Just calm down Edward, the heat will calm down in about two days; everything will be back to normal then" Carlisle soothed his frantic son feeling sorry for him. Too bad there wasn't any real remedy for their condition.

XXXXXXXXxx

Clay and Mercy entered the large family home with ten bags on their shoulders and large grins on their faces. Before either of them could summon a hello they were attacked by their over energetic granddaughter.

"Well hello to you too dear" Mercy's hands tightened on Alice, rocking her back and forth, rejoicing in the fact she could hold her little dear again.

"Well, look here, someone sprouted while we were gone" Clay laughed embracing his granddaughter from behind, the two bodies practically making Alice invisible. They hadn't seen Alice sense she was still in diapers and were elated to see her again.

"I MISSED YOU'ALL SO MUCH" over ecstatic that she was hugging her grandparents again, Alice couldn't control herself as the bright green glow emitted from her.

Laughing the group made their ways inside and was welcomed back to the family first by Carlisle.

"Well, you look the same as always" he laughed as he kissed his mother on the cheek and hugged his father. Mercy was a small woman of about 5 feet 4 inches but despite this she had the strength and strong willed capabilities to handle her 7 feet tall husband.

Clay flexed his muscles showing his son age had nothing on him.

"Where is the rest of your pack" Clay asked after the last member, Rosalie welcomed them. They were excited to observe Bella and Edward, and to greet Edward and his new mate. They hadn't seen him since he was five and ecstatic to see their other grandson.

"Probably going at it again" Emmett laughed remembering catching the couple in question kissing enthusiastically on the couch. Their bright red faces had made him laugh for hours until he could control himself.

"Bella's in heat" Esme explained to her in-laws, feeling sorry for the girl. The intensity still managed to shock her off her feet itself when she went into it. Dragons went into heat every three months and that was the time they were most likely to become pregnant, Esme laughed quietly when Carlisle would have a strained look on his face every time he would come near her when she was going through it.

"I'll get them" Emmett said, making his way up to his sibling bedroom, a little amused on what he sure he was going to find up there.

XXXXXXXX

Bella cried quietly into Edward's shirt as he gently stroked her back.

"_It's okay love" _he whispered into her mind, hoping the intimacy and comfort of the mind link would calm her down. She was currently in one of her spells again, the hormones running through her making her depressed.

"I'm just so tired Edward" Bella cried, tears running down her face, her cheeks ablaze.

Edward tenderly wiped the few stray tears from Bella's face, cupped her cheek and looked intensely into her large brown doe eyes "Bella you are doing a great job, we only have two more days, and everything will be back to normal."

After a few more minutes of tears and encouragement, Edward kissed Bella's cheek and hugged her to him.

"I love you" Edward said, his green eyes blazing with emotion.

"I…love you too, Edward" Bella sniffed into his shirt, her heart slowing down as her eyes drooped close.

Xxxxxxxx

"The grands are here" Emmett called through the door, sensing the tension inside. He made sure Edward heard him and then made his way back downstairs. He hoped his brother would soon find his peace again.

XXXXXXx

Carrying Bella downstairs, Edward gently rested his sleeping mate on the sofa before facing his family.

"Hi granddad and grandma" Edward said as the people in greeting just continued to stare at him.

Clay gazed at his grown up grandson in awe, his mouth dropping open in astonishment. It just couldn't be, the prophecy was repeating itself, no it couldn't be.

"Hello Edward" Mercy said, confused at the look her husband was giving her grandson. Something looked familiar about him, something she had seen before turning of age. She just couldn't pinpoint it. The memory was fade and foggy but all she could get a clear picture on was water and mud.

"Edward, child of the aestus estus" **Clay spoke for the first time, gazing firmly at him and Bella.**

A/N Sorry for the late chapter, a lot of stuff is going on, I probably will not be able to update until in two weeks, very sorry again. I know this chapter is probably not as good as the others, but my mind was kind of jumbled (not an excuse just an explanation). I want to thank everyone who reviewed and added me to their favorite list, made my day.

Please review and comment,

Silverdust101


	13. Explanation

The minutes those two words were uttered; Bella woke up with a start, her brown eyes suspiciously yellow in color. The Cullens jumped back as a fireball of sparks exploded from the ground, while the earth shock. All of a sudden the quiet family living room was transformed into a scene of tension, heat and sparks.

"Who speaks of those words" surprisingly, as the Cullens turned, it was Edward who spoke, his once sparkling green eyes, now a dark black.

Esme gazed in wonder, at the two enormous black dragons towering in her living room, their heads almost touching the tall ceiling.

Mercy gasped suddenly remembering what she had forgotten…..

"_Mommy, I don't want to stay in the house" a little girl about the age of seven complained, her lower lip pouting out. She was tired of sweeping, cleaning and basically being bored. _

_A sharp slap across her face was enough to stop her protest, "You'll never be a good bride if you don't learn to control yourself and sit still, like a young lady is supposed to." Her mother practically spat in her face._

_Holding in the tears until safely in the arms of her father, she let the flood gates open._

"_Daddy, Mama hit me" she wailed into the brown leather jacket of her father, engulfed in his arms. "All I want to do is go outside and catch some air"._

_Leonard signed as he soothed his disgruntled energetic daughter, hating what his wife always did to their child. If he had it his way he would leave the stupid woman and take his child to the mountains, home to his ancestors and teach her the way of the dragons. He completely understood his daughters want of going outside and breathing the fresh air, its smooth fragrance to wash over her. As he knew, all young and adult dragons loved to be outside and be one with their dragon essence._

_The sad part of this was that he had mated with a witch; at the time of the mating dance she had been beautiful, careful and kind. All that had transformed after she found out he was a dragon and would live forever, inevitably leaving her behind. He was the first and last dragon recorded to ever mate with a human, and even he cursed his bad luck after discovering her true nature. He could have transformed her by the same way werewolves did, by biting her but after realizing her attitude and greed, he simply endured her until their daughter, his own little miracle would come of age, and be able to fly with him to the mountain, since dragon genes were always dominant. He could go by carrying her on his back at anytime but didn't want to risk dropping her._

"_Just ten more years, darling" he whispered into her blond air. Throwing her up in the air and spinning her around. Her beautiful laughter filled the air, and he knew soon enough it would attract her mate to her, and thus his generation would continue._

_Xxxx_

_Smiling little Mercy went back into the house after playing with her daddy. She was in a good mood and decided upon herself to sneak pass her evil mother and play on the edge of the huge lake in their backyard, her father always took her there after evening dinner and she loved the fresh honeysuckle scent that seemed to emit from it. Her father had said that "__aestus estus"__resided in the waters of the lake itself. Since its name meant "tide" she thought it was probable but just farfetched. She didn't believe that the first dragon of all time came from a lake; I mean it sounded like one of the many fairy tales her father often read to her before wishing her in for the night._

_Suddenly just as she was leaning over the vast pool to see if she could see the dragon for herself, a hand gripped the back of her neck and shoved her face in the dark water and held her there. First she was disoriented and confused but soon the lack of air had her struggling and coughing with all her might._

"_I'm going to die" the thought entered her mind, as she took one last breathe and the let the threatening blackness overtake her. Just as her eyes were about to drift close, this black clawed paw started to reach towards her._

_XXXX_

"_Mercy"_

"_Darling, please wake up!" frantic Leonard started to slap his daughters flushed face, more concerned with her than his dead wife's body floating haphazardly in the dark water._

_Suddenly Mercy's mouth opened and a pool of water shot out of her mouth, and her lungs started to breathe again._

_Xxxxx_

"You saved me" Mercy whispered, her eyes filling with the tears as her mind filled with the unwanted memories. Her childhood mind had tried to erase the scene of her own mother trying to drown her.

Clay watched with open amazement when the large dragon, which had once been Bella, stepped towards his petite wife and nuzzled the side of her cheek, purring lowly in her throat. The other larger dragon started to speak before he could question on what was happening.

"Cullen family, I commend you on finally discovering the true nature of Bella and Edward" the first dragon spoke, gazing lovingly at his mate as she soothed Mercy who had only grown a little since he saw him last on that disastrous 293 years ago.

Carlisle was the first one to regain the use of his mouth, "I don't understand, what happened to Bella and Edward, and what did my father mean that they were the child of you".

The dragon signed as he realized he would have explain this to them, weren't dragons suppose to be innate.

Lowering his lupine body to the ground as his wife was doing, still curled around Mercy, he began his tale,

"As you know me and my mate Fides, are the first dragons to ever walk the Earth. We came to be about 20,000 years ago during the ice age. Our purpose was to warm the earth and revert it back to the once reproductive, and live state it was in once before. After about 10 years our combined fire finally warmed the earth enough for it to produce heat by itself again. About 20 years later after traveling and making sure our job was completely finished Fides wanted to start a family, so our first son and daughter, Yso and Ysabel were born. They went out and discovered other dragons which had been put to Earth to aid us in maintaining its conditions, and mated with them, and so our legacy continued. Of course we had more children, about ten others which to this day still continue to fly over this Earth."

Aestus Estus paused, looking among the Cullens to see how they were absorbing the information. He contained constant contact with Edward and Bella making sure taking over their forms weren't hurting them. They were both consumed in the story, silently obeying him and his wife's command to surrender their bodies to them.

"_How are we directly linked to you?"_ Bella asked, using the mind link only natural to his family.

Fides decided to answer the question, "Bella and Edward as you know, are not direct descendants of us, as you see, Edward was placed into Esme's tummy with the dragon responsibility of maintaining this certain area of land, while Bella was given the same responsibility. My certain ability is to see soul mates and after observing both Edward's and Bella's from the time they were both fetuses, I discovered that they were born for each other but it was up to them to find each other. What led them together was their own eagerness to love and discover each other.

What my mate does is bless a certain number of dragons with what we call "gifted dragons" during their pregnancy. Since we see when each soul is about to go to the earth we pick out a select few which will help the main mission of dragons on Earth.

These gifted dragons are given a few gifts which will help them in their mission. An invisible shield of fire, so when either feels threatened they will be able to defend themselves, hotter dragon fire, which helps maintain the natural warmth of the earth and faster speeds to help them get to the destination faster."

After looking around at the Cullens she could see that each was feeling a little inferior.

Laughing her mate came to her rescue, "Do not belittle yourselves, each of you and the rest of the dragons around the world help to maintain the correct temperature for the Earth with your own body fire and some of you even choose to become doctors and policemen to help maintain the human's existence. That is dedication to dragons and humans everywhere. The only reason each of you is not gifted is because then there would definitely be a war, destroying us and the humans at once. Not even all our children are gifted, only a select few. Some of our children choose to hunt down the dragons who think they are too superior to live among humans and kill them.

Our world is not all peaceful, remember that, we still have wars, and as Rosalie is thinking right now, our reproductive rate is not as high humans. That is because The Great One who put us on this Earth from the beginning didn't want our species to be overrunning the humans and so made sure our population never totally increased over the human population. Remember we do live forever, well some of us with the pure hearts do, and humans do not."

With that said, before either Cullen could ask another question, the two dragons disappeared in a wisp of blue fire with an explanation of "Edward and Bella were becoming tired" leaving both a sleeping Edward and Bella in their wake.

After staring in stunned silence, Emmett said "Well that definitely explains things."

The rest couldn't agree more.

_**A/N How**_** was it? Thank you for the reviews and adding me to your favorites list. A little disappointed in the number of reviews received, only about 7. Let's try to reach 100 reviews please.**

**Please review and comment,**

**Silverdust101**


	14. Payback

**A/N Just to clear up one thing, only gifted dragons are black. **

Bella couldn't stop the wild blush that was steadily spreading across her cheeks as her and Edward walked down the hallway together, hand in hand. The news of them being a couple had already decreased in popularity over the course of the school months, so she was rightfully curious and nervous on what she had done to catch the attention of the school body once again.

Maybe it was the way Edward's hand was moving up and down her back, trying to soothe her, or maybe it was the outrageously huge smug looking grin Edward was currently sporting and gathering from his mind what he was thinking, it did nothing but help increase the vibrancy of her blush.

Her little "problem" had stopped, finally about two days ago and Edward had taken it as a chance of relieving some of the tension they had both built up during the period. The green mountain cliff looked the same as they had left it, green, vibrant and an olfactory abyss. The damage Emmett had done, or rather what they had caused was practically invisible, only one with paranormal senses could make out the disturbed earth, sporting Emmett's enormous frame.

_Looking away from the bright sun, Bella had become face to face with the brighter green eyes of Edward, whose pair held lust and love, the lust outweighing the love by about fifteen percent at the time._

"_Bella, please" the pleading fell from his lips before he could stop it. Her scent, fragrance, and body were invading his level of personal control and he could no longer hold it in. Before waiting for her respond, his lips connected to hers, in desperation, love and passion._

"_Hum mm" the moan fell from their lips before either could think of controlling it. Edward tightened his grip on Bella's waist as he felt her legs buckle underneath her and gently lowered her in the soft lush grass, his form hovering over her._

"_Edward, please" she wasn't sure what she was begging for, release, salvation or more. Her mind was on a crash course for the destination of explosion. Her body felt tight like a coiled wire. Before she could gather enough of her senses to tell him and her body to stop, his hand dropped from its place on the small of her back to the roundness of her bottom and pulled her flush against his very hard body._

_Edward couldn't stop, his body was headed to the greatest of places, he could feel it from the pain in his groin to the moans from his mouth. He continued to rub against Bella until they both buckled and spilled over into oblivion._

_Breathing hard, Bella looked into Edward's eyes as her body shook with the aftershocks of their groping. _

"_That's incredible" was the first thing out of her mouth when she regained speech._

_Smiling to himself Edward kissed Bella one more time before whispering into her hair "Incredible doesn't even cover it"_

_They stayed in each other's arms until the sun had set both in love and still having both their virginity intact._

Shaking off the memory, Bella noticed they had finally reached her locker but there was something, how do you say, off about it. Maybe it was the "To Bella" written across it in black marker.

Taking a deep sniff, she noticed Jessica and Lauren were spread all over it. Glancing at Edward briefly she opened the locker and nothing could have prepared her for what poured out of it.

Edward felt his anger rising as thousands of obviously fake notes spilled from Bella's locker, things like "thanks for the good lay" or "baby your body had delicious curves". Finally after glancing at Bella's tear stricken face, he pressed a quick kiss to her forehead with a barely heard "I love you", and rushed away from her in search of Lauren and Jessica.

As Bella bent to pick up the crude, vulgar notes in her hand she felt her anger rising until she was at boiling point, she was going to kill Lauren and Jessica, that is, if Edward didn't first, the murderous thoughts she had heard from his mind was downright frightening.

Just as she finished throwing the last of the rubbish away, completely ignoring the harsh stares she was getting, a foot came down in front of her.

"Sugar it you're giving it up for free, can I have my share now" that stupid nasally voice hovering right above her, drove her dangerously close into destruction zone.

"Newton if you want to believe those stupid lies, be my guest but if you call me "sugar" one more time, you're going to lose your balls" Bella knew she better calm down before her eyes started to glow red ,but she just couldn't seem to, the still murderous thoughts from Edward wasn't helping much either.

Grinning smugly, Mike sneered "Can I lose them in you?" reaching his hands up intent on touching her breast, but before he could, Bella exploded.

Gripping his waist with the strength of a wrestler, she crushed Mike's hand until she could satisfactory hear the bones crack and his girlish scream rose in the hallways.

Before Mike could even blink he was on the ground his hand and groin in merciless pain, from the swift kick Bella had given him.

"I WILL break the rest of your arm if you try to touch me again" Bella spat and walked down the hall, everyone staring at her in awe. Suddenly the bell rang and Bella laughed, thinking "All that before school hours."

Currently as Bella was listening to the boredom gossip overflowing the classroom, Edward was otherwise occupied scaring the piss out of both Lauren and Jessica, literally.

"If you ever touch, threaten or even think maliciously about Bella again, you're going to lose one of those perfectly manicured fingers" Edward spoke in a deep velvet voice, he felt bad about threatening a lady, being raised as the gentleman he was, but they had threatened his mate and his dragon was bent on destroying any threat to his mate, while his human side was too busy trying to restrain it.

Jessica was scared out of her mind; she had never seen Edward look so downright malicious. When he had approached them so soothingly she thought he finally caught some sense and left Bella, especially after all those notes they had planted but his usual calm and collected self had disappeared the moment her and Lauren had stepped behind the school. She noticed even Lauren looked pale.

"Of…course...Ed….ward" Lauren stumbled as she truly sensed the amount of rage emitting from the individual in front of her, her heart was beating so fast and she had the embarrassing revelation she had wet herself.

Smiling Edward turned away from the two shivering bimbos before saying "You're also going to say what you did at lunch time in the cafeteria" with that he bowed before them and marched out.

Bella jumped about two feet as powerful arms snaked around her waist and soft lips pressed into hers. Smiling, she pulled back "I have to say Edward; you even had me scared for a minute, thank you". Before he could respond she quickly kissed him again, brushing her tongue against his upper lip.

Moaning, Edward pulled back "Well, what you did to Newton far outweighs what I did". He couldn't keep the proud grin off his face every time he pictured Newton's pained expression. He had laughed when he had passed him in the hall, his wrist bandaged up in gauze and such from the nurse.

Quickly gathering a slice of pizza and coke, Edward and Bella sat down and waited for the show to begin. Right on schedule Lauren and Jessica walked in the cafeteria, glancing briefly at Edward.

"Everyone I would like to have you'll attention" Lauren shouted and just like that the cafeteria was so utterly still and quiet you would be able to hear a pin drop.

"The notes in Bella's locker weren't real, we planted them during the holiday and we're deeply sorry" with that they both dashed out of the café, eyes burning with humiliation.

The whole cafeteria turned their gazes on the couple wrongly accused but Edward and Bella continued to eat, both thinking the same thing "I can't wait for graduation."

That afternoon they were forced to say everything to Alice, as her school was on a field trip and she was unable to see what had happened for herself.

Finally after much ooohh's and aw'sss Bella and Edward quickly escaped to his/their bedroom both exhausted from school and slept until the moon was brightly shining out of their window.

**A/N Thank you for the awesome reviews, author alerts and more, and we are almost to our 100 goal YAY. Hope you enjoyed the chapter and sorry for the long wait, but I am under stress and grief. **

**Please Review and Comment,**

**Silverdust101**


	15. Fire

The sky was bright as Edward and Bella flew through the clouds, causing the white formations to shatter and clump back together again. The sun beat against their black scales, causing them to glisten slightly, giving them both a light glow.

Today, they were flying to Canada, the city of bears, as they'd been told. They were both getting tired of consuming the various amounts of deer or mountain lions in Forks and were ready for some bigger game. The rare bear they came upon in Forks didn't last long, as Emmett was always there. Bella didn't know where they were going yet due to the fact Edward had decided to surprise her for their 5 month anniversary. Yeah he was whipped but didn't care.

"Are we there yet" Bella was becoming impatient. Edward had woken her way too early this morning, before sunrise, though the way he did was always welcome. She would never get tired of his kisses. He had told her he had a surprise for her and jokily said he wanted to beat the morning rush.

"Yes love, if you look below right now, you should know where we are" he laughed as he grazed down and the saw the never ending snow on the peaks of the high mountains and bears eating berries on the mountain side. Thanks to his improved vision, he could even spot cubs following their mother diligently as she roamed the area.

Talking about babies, Rosalie was due in two weeks. Her stomach had exploded during her last semester and anytime she walked she somehow managed to bump into something. He had been on the receiving end more than once. That was the other reason he had decided to take this short trip, in a few weeks the household was going to be filled with cries, diaper and just plain chaos. Emmett had just purchased a 2 story house with about five bedrooms, a study, kitchen, living room and basement but it was in dire need of furniture, so he, Esme and probably Emmett and Bella would be browsing through the malls while Rosalie and the others stayed home to look after the tots. Of course they already had the basic baby furniture stacked up in the spare bedroom, so there wasn't any real need to move quickly. Edward had a suspicion Esme was secretly planning to keep Rosalie and Emmett in the house longer than necessary.

"Edward, oh my gosh… look at that" before Edward could even glance in the spot Bella had pointed out, Bella was dive bombing through the sky intent on protecting Mama Bear and her cubs. Looking he saw, that the two adult bears were fighting while the cubs gazed at their mother with what seemed to be a look fear. He had read somewhere that male bears often killed cubs, during famine or mating season and it was clear there was enough food in the area, so that left only option two.

"_Stupid horny grizzly bear"_ Bella thought as she raced to save the mother bear and her two cubs. She couldn't just look and do nothing. She found it encouraging that a mother would stand and fight for her cubs even though she could possibly be fighting a losing battle.

Landing two feet from the couple, Bella charged. Her wings were stuck tightly to her back, as her claws lengthened. The bear even didn't see it coming as she quickly jumped on the bear's brown back and racked her claws into it. Blood spurted as the bear fought viciously to shake off the foreign animal attached to it back, but it was a losing battle. Bella quickly closed her fangs around the bear's throat, ending his useless struggle.

"Hay, see that Edward, I won" looking up she saw Edward landing beside her, his larger form looming over her as he checked for any wounds.

Satisfied, he said "Technically love, you didn't as a contest was never launched" smirking as she turned her back and ate her meal in two bites tops.

"Well someone was hungry" Edward laughed as he licked the leftover blood from her muzzle, delighting in the loud purr she emitted at his touch of affection.

They had discovered over the last few months that dragons were very affectionate animals, not only had their vision or smell enhanced but their tactile sense as well. Something as simple as a kiss could light a glowing spark into a full blown explosion.

Gazing around, Bella saw that the mother bear and cubs were walking away. She was happy she had saved the little family; she couldn't watch and see the mother lose her cubs like that.

"So, since I didn't do it before, could I launch operation "get the most you can find" now" Bella asked in a teasing voice as she surveyed her surroundings, looking for any stray bears, she didn't want to kill any mothers.

"Sure" Edward said standing up straightly and flexing his tight muscles.

"On your mark"

"Get set"

"GO!" The two dragons shoot out like bullets from a gun as they hunted bear after bear. The things even didn't have a chance as large jaws quickly closed around their neck, killing them on contact. By the time they were finished, Bella felt as big as a whale. Her stomach was jutting out slightly from all the pounds of un-chewed meat she had consumed.

"I think I'm going to be sick" Edward thought as he collapsed on the ground, he now had an inkling of thought of how Rosalie felt most of the time.

"Same here" Bella thought as she tried to remain upright but found it impossible.

After a few minutes of silence Bella asked "So how many did you get?"

Smiling at his assumed victory Edward said "Eight, how about you?"

Jumping in victory, which caused her to moan as she felt her stomach heave she thought "Eight and a half"

"What do you mean half" Edward inquired as he watched his mate jump up and down as if he'd just told her she'd won the lottery.

Glancing to the north, Bella pointed to the mutilated torso of a male bear, its guts were practically spewed all over the ground.

"Eww, Bella didn't your mother teach you to eat better" Edward said as he reluctantly devoured the other half, wanting to leave no evidence of their mini massacre.

"Humph" Bella growled as she walked toward the woods, trying to walk away some of her excess weight. There was no way she could fly in this condition. Turning around she saw Edward drinking from a nearby stream and decided to go for a Sunday stroll.

There was so much vegetation in Canada, the trees were tall and lush, while the bushes were puffy and soft. The creatures took one look at her and ran away but it didn't faze her as she continued to admire the scenery. She estimated she had walked about six miles when she came to a stop in front of a waterfall. Deciding to head back to Edward, before he started to worry mindlessly, she turned around. She didn't know why Edward worried so much, he knew what she was doing from their mind link so what was the point.

"_Because I love you"_ he whispered smugly as she continued to walk.

"Love you too, you big oaf."

She was nearly back to the clearance when she saw a dark brown shape heading towards her. Taking a defensive stance, she called out to Edward, not that she needed to as he was already racing toward her, though his overgrown belly was slightly slowing him down.

Growling loudly, Bella rose on her hind legs, hoping to intimidate the wolf like creature that was now lancing at her with its yellow teeth bared. She scratched its muzzle before it could have a hope of touching her. It was the hugest wolf she had ever seen, almost as tall as Emmett's monster jeep. Its yellow eyes peered with hatred at her as it launched at her a second time. It didn't have a chance in hell as it was knocked flying backwards, its fur burned, from the invisible protective bubble surrounding Bella.

Before she could attack again, Edward practically dropped from the sky and onto the creatures back. She didn't know how he managed to fly with that extensive gut, but now wasn't the time for questions, as the large wolf started to thrash against a tree, trying to knock Edward off its back. She could see that the animal was badly hurt from the hopelessness in its eyes as it looked at nothing but the tree.

With one roar of rage, Edward suddenly released a stream of bright red fire, killing the wolf almost instantly as the red hot flames engulfed it. It was the first time Edward had blown fire and he obviously very proud of himself.

"That's no fair" Bella pouts, as she watches the wolf's body burn into a pile of mysterious purple ash. She had been training for months now to try to blow fire. Roaring at the highest frequency she could go, jumping up and down in hopes of rumbling the fire she could feel vibrating throughout her body, and even drinking hot sauce. Edward had laughed at her and told her not to try to force it, that it would come when it would, but here he was with the huge smug smirk on his face as he admired his handiwork.

"Don't worry love" Edward said as he stepped over to her and nuzzled her neck.

Turning her head to the wolf's ash she asks "What was that thing?"

"I don't know love but I think we better leave before more of them come back" Edward suggests, as they walk back to the enclosure.

"Can you fly yet" he asks urgently as he hears footsteps coming from the north. He is in no mood to deal with more of them right now.

"Of course, I think that rush of adrenalin burned away all of my stomach" Bella laughs trying to wash away some of Edwards anxiety. She can hear the footsteps too and quickly launches herself in the sky.

Both Edward and Bella gasp as they fly over the clearance, there racing in from the north is what looks to be eight huge wolves. They are fast for their body height and weight.

Quickly flying away, they rush into the civilization of the Canadian borderline, intent on calling Carlisle and enjoying the rest of their trip.

**A/N. So how was it, decided to put werewolves in story since I couldn't think of anything else that could take on a normal dragon. Also thanks for the reviews, story alerts etc.**

**Please review and comment,**

**Silverdust101**


	16. They're Here

Rosalie wouldn't stop crying and Emmett was freaking out. I mean really freaking out, the hair pulling, mouth groaning kind of freaking out. Never mind that Carlisle-doctor of one hundred and something years was by her bedside with Rebecca and Mercy- who had sat in at practically ten dragon births themselves.

Emmett's uncle Harris couldn't stop laughing as his nephew literally paced a hole in the carpet.

"Your mother is going to be pissed at you" he guffawed through his drink of martini; this was the exact reason he had flown in with his wife and kids this morning. Everyone liked an Emmett freak fest, not to mention he would be seeing his little cousins today. It was practically a rule to celebrate when each new dragon was born, since their numbers were dwindling.

"But what if they come out the wrong way, or worst get stuck half way through" Emmett cried, as he paced outside their bedroom. He had been banished from the room until he could get himself under control. His screams every time he saw his wife's stomach clench wasn't helping Rosalie much.

"Listen Lil nephew, nothing going to happen to Rosalie or your babies as long as Carlisle is in that room" Harris promised as he finished his drink and patted Emmett's broad back, there was something funny but reassuring about a man the size of a trunk get all worked up. Harris knew Emmett was going to make a great father.

Xxxx

Meanwhile, Bella and Edward were in front of her television, playing the Wii, under the ever annoyingly watchful eyes of Charlie and Renee. Edward had suggested them going to her house after his many family members had started to arrive early this morning. Bella was starting to look a little panicked with all of the many dragons invading his home, an emotion that brought out his instinctive need to protect his mate, even from his family members. Before things got messy he chose the easy way out and ran away. There will be plenty time to see his little two nieces in the future. Plus Emmett's bawling was starting to give him a headache.

"I win" Edward shouted as his black Camaro passed the finish line, two seconds before Bella's blue Porsche.

"That's not fair, you cheated" Bella pouted at him, as she sat down on the couch, drawing her legs underneath her, she was doing that famous pout again. The one where she pokes her bottom lip about one inch out. Sometimes she was too cute. He wanted to kiss it away but was very mindful of the audience he had.

"How was I to know, you didn't know the Camaro was faster than that old-out of date –poor excuse of a car, you picked" Edward smiled as he sat next to her and scooped up some M&M's.

Turning her head away, Bella unceremoniously unplugged her now hated game and switched the channel to SpongeBob Squarepants.

Edward couldn't stop laughing "Really Bella, what are you, like three?" he teased her but his thoughts wandered to last night where he himself watched the ridiculous TV show.

"Heard that" Bella taunted, as she peered at him under her lashes, going for the innocent 'you are so in trouble look'. He knew that look and couldn't wait.

Renee watched as Bella snuggled into Edward's chest and close her eyes. They were so cute together, not to mention comfortable. Even her relationship with Charlie hadn't been like that in the beginning, more like awkward. Charlie was always such a shy man, scared on expressing emotions. But she could see why her daughter and Edward were so bonded; they had each other since birth and knew almost every aspect of each other's life. She would feel envious if she wasn't so happy for her baby girl. She knew she was something special from the moment she had laid eyes on her, with her soft pink cheeks and beautiful brown doe eyes.

Signing, she got up and headed into her bedroom, feeling somewhat sleepy, she hoped menopause wasn't rearing its ugly head.

Just as Charlie was getting up to get another beer, Alice suddenly flew through the doors with a "They're here"

Charlie felt dizzy as the forms of Bella and Edward speeded through the door, going impossible fast. He barely heard their "Well see you there".

"Man I can't wait until I can do that" Alice signed as she watched Edward and Bella disappear from sight.

"Anyway, you ready to go Charlie" she asked as she bounced on the balls of her feet, and a huge grin on her face. Madison and Rosabel were such beautiful babies. Luckily for her, they were fraternal twins and she could tell them apart. Rosabel was obviously named after her mother, as begged by Emmett and had the most beautiful eyes, a baby blue. She knew not all infants always held their original color but she hoped she did. Her hair was a light blond and her skin so soft. Alice had almost been scared to hold her because she was so small, smaller than a normal infant because she was a twin. Instead of her sisters blue eyes, Madison inherited the family's green eyes with brown hair and was a little smaller than her sister. They were both such angels, they hardly cried when they were born.

After Charlie received Renee they made themselves to the house at normal speed.

Nothing could have prepared them for what they saw. There in the living room were about twenty transformed dragons with two little baby girls in the middle of them, unusually naked. They didn't cry but looked up with huge eyes. The room held a sense of utter importance as each dragon raised their scaled heads and spit small balls of yellow sparks in the air where they gradually dissolved and the heat spread over the young infants in the middle. Instead of crying how Renee thought they would, they remained calm and tried to manage a somewhat smile.

Charlie and Renee easily spotted Edward and Bella, the couple to the right of the infants with their black scales glowing. You could tell they were concentrating on not hurting the two little ones not far from them, though the mother dragon who had her body wrapped protectively around her two children was obviously not going to let that happen, along with daddy who had his much larger body wrapped around his little family.

"Opps, I thought the ceremony was over" Alice whispered as she quickly rushed Renee and Charlie back out of the house.

"What is going on" Renee asked still transfixed on the scene, it just looked so traditional.

"The celebration ceremony of course" Alice laughed as she hurriedly rushed back inside, not before saying "Every new dragon should be welcomed by other dragons, it's our nature, and it's supposed to guide us through our new life."

With that they were left alone. Setting on the porch seats, Renee said with tears in her "Bella never had that". She never had the sense of security knowing what she was growing up, she never had members of her own kind and her birth was never welcomed.

Charlie could see that his wife was becoming upset so he wrapped his arms around her and brought her flush against his chest.

"Love, Bella had all those things, she may not have been surrounded by her kind, but she was smothered with love from us and our families, we together celebrated her birth and as for growing up, she always knew she was loved and protected by us" it was the most he could say as he held his trembling wife in his hands.

It took almost half an hour before, Alice unusually stepped slowly outside. When she emerged they could see why, she held one of the two infants in her little hands. The baby looked even small in Alice's hands.

"This is Madison" was all she said as she gently rested Madison in Renee's open arms.

"I remember when Bella was this small" was all Charlie said as he watched his wife rock the newborn back and forth.

"Well not this small" Renee laughed as Madison wrapped her little hand around Renee's finger.

When the couple stepped inside they were surprised again and this time, it brought tears to their eyes. In the sofa, they saw Bella holding Rosabel, her eyes gleaming as she gazed upon the infant. She was trying to teach Edward how to make a cradle with his arms and when he finally got it right, she gently passed her to him.

They could see it now, Bella as her mother and they themselves as grandparents. They could see the gleam of new motherhood she would glow and the ever present protective father Edward would be.

Looking down at Madison, they didn't see it as quite so bad and terrifying anymore.

Xxx

While the commotion was going on downstairs, Carlisle was up in his office, scuffling through thousands upon thousands of papers, trying to search for the creatures Bella and Edward had stumbled upon in the woods a few weeks ago. He was sure he had heard of them before, somewhere on sometime but he couldn't remember when or where. He should be downstairs enjoying his granddaughters he thought as he got up from the chair; after all, they weren't going to stay small forever.

But as he turned back around to push in his chair, his eyes gazed upon the headline_ "Werewolves Invades Our Land, Here be the end of our kind, Must be destroyed through our claws, 1733"_

When Carlisle read further he found that the article was from a local dragon tribe back in the day when all dragons shied away from the humans and created their own community. But as he kept on reading, he didn't like what he saw.

**A/N I admit this chapter was kind of rushed seen as school has started back up and the stress is back. I want to thank everyone who reviewed and added author alerts and what not. I was a little demotivated by the little amount, hence the late chapter. Special thanks to "Seth's Imprint" for the motivating and awesome review. Really appreciated it.**

**Please Review and Comment,**

**Silverdust101**


	17. Alice's Surprise

Mrs. Larkner stood in front of the class, ravaging about the necessities of preserving water and what their "carbon dioxide emitters" were doing to the ecosystem. Bella was so bored she had been reduced to drawing doodles on her biology folder, and when that didn't ease her boredom, she took to writing Madison and Rosabel's names on her folder. They were the cutest babies in the history of mankind. Just yesterday she had helped Rosalie with giving them their first sponge bath. It didn't go so well, as Rosabel was impractical to anything wet and screamed the entire five minutes of her bath.

"_Heads up_"

The warning came just in time, before Mrs. Boredom could reach her desk; Bella quickly opened her Bio book, and became the picture of innocence, writing notes from the board.

"Miss Swan, please pay attention, these are the classes that will instill some kind of preservation and intelligence into you dim witted, murderous children.

"_Someone's obviously becoming too passionate"_

The thought made Edward laugh from in front of the class room; normally he would be sitting next to his mate but thanks to Mrs. Obnoxious' alphabetically seating system, Edward was about twenty students away from her.

"Is there something funny about the destruction of Mother Nature, Mr. Cullen" Mrs. Sparky practically yelled, her painted blue lips flapping this way and that. If you looked close enough you would be able to see a piece of green cabbage between her yellow teeth.

Gross.

"No Ma'am" Edward coughed out; desperately trying to contain his laughter from Bella's mind image of the food stuck between the teachers teeth.

Humphing, the so called teacher turned back to Bella, a glare etching her already horrid features.

"Now Miss Swan, because you are new, I will warn you that I have a no tolerance level for distractive students during class".

Bella thought of pointing out she wasn't being distractive but thought against it, instead she opened up her notebook and held it in front of Mrs. Larkners face,

"I was paying attention Ma'am" she said as the woman's face contorted in surprise at Bella's rapidly written notes. She was just lucky the teacher didn't touch the too hot pages.

Humphing yet again the teacher walked back to the front of the class and started preaching about the disastrous carbon fumes that were now "haunting" the Earth.

" How'd you do that?" the voice from behind her made Bella look up from her doodles.

Mike Newton was staring at her suspiciously, his blue eyes almost burning with curiosity.

Maybe her fast writing wasn't invisible.

Bella still hadn't forgiven Mike from the episode in the hall, last week and this was the first time he had shown the balls of actually addressing her.

Well, she sure wasn't going to address him. Turning back around like she hadn't heard him, Bella pretended to listen to the lecture.

For the rest of class, Mike bore holds into Bella's back.

She didn't mind, and started to communicate with Edward via the mind link.

For the rest of class, Bella and Edward talked about Carlisle's discovery on the so called werewolves. Apparently in the 1770's before dragons had started to interact with humans, werewolves had invaded their land and started terrorizing their village; killing their men and raping and kidnapping their women. This went on for several years until the dragons had finally banded together and drove the savage werewolves out of their land. From this time on the interactions between the dragons and werewolves had always been violent. The werewolves regarded the dragons as weak and distrustful while the dragons regarded them as savage and dim witted.

Bella had to agree with her kin on this matter, they were vicious and extremely savage, what other explanation could there be for that brown wolf for attacking her.

It surprised both of them when the final bell rang, signaling lunch.

"Pizza?" Edward asked eyeing the cheese pizza that was practically drowning in oil; it was either that or the mystery meatloaf, which really wasn't much of a mystery.

"Pizza" Bella agreed, suspiciously eyeing the currently bubbling meatloaf.

Turning around, the couple walked back to their lunch table, noticing out the corner of their eye, Mike, Lauren and Jessica following them with three plates of meatloaf.

"Poor saps" Alice said as she smelt the raw meat in front of her.

"I think its poor us" Bella said as she saw the determination on Mike's face.

"Hi Bella, Edward….Alice" Lauren said in an overly pitched voice, hurting all of their ears.

"Shouldn't you be in the primary section" Mike sneered at Alice, eyeing her up and down.

"Shouldn't YOU be sitting over at your own table" Alice said through a mouth full of pizza, still managing to sound threatening.

"It's a free café'" Jessica said, sticking up for Mike.

"Exactly" Bella said, looking up from her lunch right into Jessica's eyes, her brown eyes containing a hidden fire. It was enough to make Jessica back up couple steps.

"Hey, Hey, were all friends here right" Lauren spoke for the first time, sitting down and taking a bite of her rancid meatloaf.

_Speak for yourself._

"Let's just get to the point" Mike said sitting down as well. "I want to know how Bella was able to do...what she did", he ended stuttering when he saw all the Alice and Edward turned to glare at him.

"And I say it's none of your business Mike" Edward said getting up. "You know what I also say Mike, I say I still haven't punished you for what you did to Bella last week, so if you don't want to lose those meaty little fingers of yours, I advise you leave."

The table was absolutely silent for a few long seconds, before Mike and his two saps left the table. But before they left Mike chanced one more glance at Bella, a hidden gleam in his eyes.

"That went better than I thought it would" Bella said.

"Yup".

The table continued to eat, until suddenly Alice dropped her pizza midway, her eyes glazing over.

"You okay Alice?" Edward said, reaching out to touch his sister, but before he could, Alice pitched out of her chair and fled through the cafeteria's doors, her green light almost nearing the surface of her skin.

"What the heck" Edward and Bella said together, as they followed Alice through the doors, leaving their lunches uneaten.

**A/N I know, I know, I promised not to do this thing, updating late but all kinds of school work can really cut your free time. But I am sorry for this and also for the short chapter but it was the best I could come up with if I was to update this weekend. I promise to update again sometime next week. So…**

**Please Review and Comment**

**Silverdust101**


	18. Alice's Surprise and Find

Alice Pov

It started off as an itch as I sat there, watching the populace interact and talk with each other. As usual I was sucked into my own world as watched numerous teenagers talk, kiss, and just be teenagers. As much as I felt that I was luckier than them, I still wanted what they had. That close connection with someone. Before Edward had found Bella, we were always the lone ones. The ones that balanced out the happy couples in the household, but now watching him and Bella talking and flirting between one another I felt lonely.

Absentmindedly I started to scratch my arm, the prickling sensation dominating my senses. It felt so uncomfortable. I leaned back in the chair and continued to eat my greasy pizza, its oily crust tasting delicious on my tongue. I really shouldn't be eating but hi, you only live once right? No matter how long that was. It temporarily distracted the itching feeling but not by much.

Suddenly I started to burn, it felt like fire burning through my whole body and without a single though I felt myself being pulled from the cafeteria into the woods. I didn't stop to ask why or how, I just focused on the passionate and embracing feeling of the smoldering fire that was slowly spreading through me.

The speed felt exhilarating. I wasn't as fast as my family but I hadn't really reached that time yet, so I didn't expect to be. Yet the increased speed still felt good. It was during this time in the woods, that I understood what was happening. I had only heard of stories from my parents about the increased speed one would get when its mate was in reach but never expected it to happen to me, especially not now. Knowing what it was I tried to move faster, push my feet stronger to reach my beloved.

Just as the trees started to dim out I saw a large house coming into view, its red brick stones, burning a bright fire amongst its vivid green background. The doors were glowing yellow, until suddenly it exploded into a shatter of blond hair. Expanded from it was a pair of blue eyes, a strong lean figure and long, I mean really long legs. They almost rivaled Edward's pair who was at least 6'5. The bright sun shone around his face like a halo. His wavy blond hair was strung around his face and neck, the strands looking impossibly soft.

Before I could register the move, I was embraced in his arms, feeling encased in a tight vise of comfort and love. His eyes bored into mind as I stared at him, his cheeks turning a bright shade of pink as he leaned down and softly touched his soft lips to mine. It was amazing, stimulating and delicious. Without my consent my arms tugged on his shirt, trying to hold him to me with all the strength I had. I never knew it would be like this, this strong, I felt as if I had returned home.

When he pulled away, I felt the lost from it, and had an intense want to be caressed in his arms again. But just as he was about to open his mouth, he was yanked from my grasp.

By none other than my brother.

"What the hell are you doing to my sister" Edward practically roared as Bella stood back in stunned amusement. He started to violently shake my mate and I saw red. No one was going to treat him like that.

With a swift fist kick to the groin Edward went down screaming.

"Stop, what the hell you think you're doing" I growled as I picked my love from the ground where he had landed, still stunned from the sudden appearance of Edward and Bella.

"Oh come on you big lug, I know it can't hurt that badly" Bella laughed as Edward continued to whimper and grumble on the ground, his hand cupping his balls. Reaching down, she helped him back up, kissing him as he continued to whimper, almost on the verge of tears.

I just realized what I had done and immediately felt bad.

"O h dear, I'm so sorry" I cried as I flung myself at my brother, which ended with both of us being thrown to the ground.

"What happened" Edward mumbled as he found himself upside down again.

"Well it looks like I found him" I smiled happily as I smiled up at my love again as he reached down to pick me up.

"Found who?" his eyes were seriously red from the forced back tears I could see rimming behind them. I really was going to have to make this up to him.

"Jasper" my loved said and smiled as I jumped back into his arms again.

What a lovely name.

**Well short yes, but I'm trying to see where this story is going, I'm feeling a little lost for a moment.**

**Please Review and Comment,**

**Silverdust101**


	19. Discovering Each Other

**Warning: This chapter will contain a lemon.**

The weeks passed quickly, and each day its seemed Rosabel and Madison grew more and more. Their eyes seemed to follow you everywhere you went and they had the most funny baby expressions. Madison was the funny baby, always laughing and cooing at you. Her eyes seemed to sparkle with curiosity as she would stare at you with such serious expressions. If you weren't talking to her, she would demand your attention. Rosabel was the quieter baby, she was content to be left alone in her swing or swaddled in her favorite pink blanket. It was the highlight of Rosalie's world to see her two newborns shape themselves into real individuals.

Just as these new individuals were the highlight of the Cullen house, Jasper became the gem in Alice's eyes. Edward was disgruntled every time he saw Alice following the blond hillbilly around every corner with that love struck expression on her face.

She was his little sister, it was his responsibility to at least shake the guy up a little.

So this is why instead of lounging with Bella on the couch he was outside waiting for Romeo to appear again.

"_You boys are such hypocrites" Bella's_ voice was laced with amusement and just a hint of venom.

Bella had heard Edward's musings from the time he had decided to confront Jasper and was not a happy camper about it.

"_It wasn't like my dad gave you a hard time when we got together" _ Edward almost laughed, only if she had seen the frightening look her dad had shot his way when she'd been crying. If looks could have killed, he would have been six feet under.

But all of it had been worth it to see that accepting look in his eyes, the one that said, "Okay you can be with my daughter but if you hurt her, I kill you".

"_Whatever you say darling" _Edward thought right back to Bella; he had learnt long time ago to never argue with Bella. His mate could be mighty fierce when she wanted to be.

Just as Edward was becoming impatient walking along the deck outside, he felt Jasper coming. It felt like magnetic and electrical waves coming from the boy when he was about five miles away. All mature dragons had this ability, as it alerted them when anyone was entering their territory; as dragons were highly territorial animals. He remembered when Jasper had first crossed their barrier; his family had launched into action, all transforming and baring their teeth to the newcomer. The newcomer who had embarrassingly wet his pants.

The newcomer who was two years older than Alice and twice as tall.

The newcomer who had that signature smile that he knew could woo any girl, especially his little vulnerable sister.

The newcomer who was now cautiously walking up the stairs, looking all kinds of apprehensive.

"Hi Edward" if Edward didn't have dragon sensibilities he would never had heard the boy.

"_You're scaring him_" Bella chastised him, adding a condensing tone that promised him punishment if he didn't stop right now.

That was the point though.

"Hello Jasper" Edward answered the boy who was now visibly shaking.

He guessed he could lay off his threatening stance just a twitch.

He didn't want to be responsible if the boy puked on the deck, nor Alice's wrath if the boy told him what her big brother was doing.

"Jasper, what are your intentions with my sister" Edward decided to cut straight to the chase, not wanting to frighten the boy too much, from what he saw the boy had grown up right and always behaved nothing from gentle-like to Alice, like she was a porcelain doll. He knew Alice hated it but he had the give the boy some credit.

"I plan to marry your sister when she and I are able" Jasper replied without a tremor in his voice. Edward was proud; he couldn't have his sister mated to a sissy.

He was proud but shocked as well. Though he knew that dragons mated for life, he had never seen a teenage boy talk about marriage so strongly without a fear in the world. It was then Edward realized that Jasper was like him in many ways. Never questioning their wondrous relationships with their mates but embracing it.

"Jasper, I think you and I are going to get along greatly" Edward smiled while tapping him on the back.

For the first time since he had arrived Jasper actually smiled and shook Edward's outstretched hands.

"But I just want to say, if you break my sister's heart, I will have no problem breaking you" Edward threatened, squeezing Jasper's hand a tad bit too tight.

All the boy did was shake his head in a serious expression, and replied "I would never dream of it".

Feeling his work was done, Edward led Jasper in the house, not knowing Alice was right around the corner, listening to everything that had been said.

When he saw her the first thing he thought was why Bella hadn't warned him.

To which he got a snickering laugh.

"I…um…you..heard? What was supposed to be perfect English came out broken and stuttered. He could feel Jasper laughing next to him. He would too, if he wasn't so frightened. I mean Alice was a little less than five feet and he was a little over six feet and trembling. It was sad if you really thought about it.

What happened next surprised him. Alice jumped in Edward's arms and embraced him tightly.

"Thank you Edward" was whispered in his ear along with a light kiss on the cheek.

Edward was still in a daze when Alice and Jasper passed him and walked outside.

Huh.

Edward joined Bella on the couch and turned to her "So you want to tell me what that was about". He was still confused and figured girls understood girls.

"You're a smart boy, you figure it out" Bella replied teasingly, sparing him a glance from watching _Penguins of Madagascar._

For some reason Bella was addicted to cartoons, a thing he found adorable.

"I'm sure I can persuade you" Edward's voice turned husky as he turned to her.

His lips lightly skimped over her cheek as his hand travelled in her hair. His body was emitting a vast about of heat, a sure sign that arousal was present.

Bella groaned as she smelt him, so musky and dominative male. She knew exactly want he was doing when his tongue swept out and started to taste and nibble at her jugular. He was marking her as his and by God it was fantastic. She found herself purring as she tangled her fingers in his hair, twisting the red golden locks.

This move seemed to excite him more as he connected his lips with her own. The resounding purr emitting from his chest, which was pressed against her own, made her moan and nipples perk. Her body was soon filled with the same arousal heat that was currently surrounding her, fogging her mind.

They had been together for about three months and Bella couldn't take it anymore. This sexual frustration. She trusted him and was more than ready to complete the mating bond.

It was her acceptance that first alerted Edward. She smelt different, muskier, more feminine, and more submissive. He knew right away that she was ready. It invigorated him and scared him all at the same time.

Pulling his tongue from her mouth Edward had to ask "Are you sure?". His breathes were coming in such large gasps that he wasn't sure she heard him.

"_I'm ready darling" _The thought was so intimate, so deeply ingrained in his mind, he felt her. Her love, her adoration, her lust.

It knocked him off his feet and made his member throb.

Slowly, he lowered himself back to her, taking her mouth and slipping his tongue into the wet cavern.

Bella arched into him when his finger tentatively circled her aroused nipple. She was so hot, so responsive. He couldn't help but start to thrust his jean clad erection against her warm center.

"MMHHHMM" Her purr/moan was so loud, Edward was glad his parents weren't home,… but his sister could walk in here any minute.

"We need to go upstairs" Edward groaned into her mouth, his fingers stopping their movement on her breast.

Bella yelped as he hoisted her over his shoulder and sped to his room, nearly knocking over the coffee table on his way up.

She laughed as he dumped her unceremoniously on his bed and slammed and locked the door.

The look on his face was enough to cease her laughter. His eyes were staring intensely at her, his usual green orbs now a dark indefinable color. His nostrils were inflamed and she could catch a bit of smoke emitting from them.

"Oh God" Bella moaned as she felt herself become wetter. Her scent penetrated the air around them, making Edward groan. It would have been embarrassing if she wasn't so aroused.

"You smell so delicious" he joined her on the bed, taking her mouth in a strong kiss, and stretched alongside her on the bed.

Bella welcomed him as she hitched her legs over his and started to draw patterns on his shirt.

"This needs to come off" she whispered in his ear, playing with the hem of his shirt. Edward was surprised at her boldness but was more than happy to oblige her.

"It's only fair we're even" Edward drawled as he lifted his shirt over his head.

With a nod, Bella allowed Edward to lift her green t shirt away from her body.

She was magnificent, pale, now pink skin, flat muscled stomach and white lace bra. Bella's breathing hitched as Edward continued to scan her body. Her fingers travelled through his scarce amount of chest hair, tracing it all down to his perfect v-shape.

When she started to rub his erection, Edward gasped and buried his face between her breasts.

"Mmmmm" the sound sounded oddly animalistic coming from Bella parted lips, as Edward's tongue started to swirl over her lace covered perk nipples.

"You like that love?" the question was whispered seductively as he started to nibble and suck on Bella's breasts in turn.

"Ohhhh, take it off" Bella panted as her hand slipped into Edward's pants and grabbed his boxer clad erection.

Edward visibly jumped but did not stop her. He never expected the sensation to feel so intense. As it was he was almost close to coming in her hand.

"Are you sure, love?" Edward asked as he fingered Bella's bra straps, sliding along her skin in an erotic dance.

"Yes" was the only answer she was able to say as her mind was quickly becoming fogged, her only life line so to speak, was Edward's erect penis, which she started to rub a bit faster.

"Faster" Edward grunted as he quickly unsnapped Bella's bra and simultaneously started to thrust within her hand.

"So beautiful" he whispered reverently against her pink nipple before sucking it into his mouth, before she could cover herself up. Her taste exploded into his senses, strawberries and honeysuckle. He was forever grateful for his brother's two hour speech; he had been forced to endure when he and Bella had first gotten together. Embarrassing as it was, Edward was thankful as he didn't know swat on how to please a woman.

"Mmmm" Edward moaned around Bella's breast as she slipped her hand into his boxers, grabbing him firmly in the flesh.

"You're so hard" she moaned as her hand travelled to the pink tip, gathering his pre-cum and sliding it along his shaft.

"Oh Bella, that feels so good" Edward didn't know how long he was going to last and wanted to see how ready she was, but he was really uncomfortable.

"Eee" Bella yelped as Edward discarded his jeans and boxers simultaneously making her lose her grip of him.

He was truly a magnificent creature, it was the first time Bella had seen Edward naked and didn't know where to look. His broad shoulders were tense and quivering from suppressed arousal while his member was throbbing violently.

"Let me see you" he whispered as he slowly lowered himself beside Bella again. He wanted for them to be equal, he wanted to feast upon her beautiful form and make love to her.

"Okay" Bella whispered as her face flamed a brighter pink. He wondered if that extended all the way through her body.

Before she could become too tense, Edward quickly took off Bella's shorts and pink underwear, all the time keeping his eyes connected with her brown ones. Brown eyes that looked aroused yet frightened, excited yet apprehensive.

Cupping her bright face in his hands Edward whispered the words that Bella needed to hear "I love you".

Her eyes filled with tears as she heard the absolute truth in her mate. He loved her, and would never deliberately hurt her.

Her body seemed to relax under Edward's touch and she said with conviction "I love you too".

No more words were spoken as they explored each other. The only sounds heard were the groans and grunts as they stroked each other. Finally Bella rolled a pre purchased condom on Edward's impressive length. She had been waiting for this day for about a month and still couldn't believe it was happening. She knew they would be each other's first and forever's.

When they were equally aroused and ready Edward gently slipped into her and swallowed her cries of elation of ecstasy and pain when he broke through her delicate wall.

He stayed absolutely still as her breathing quickened and tears developed in her eyes.

"It's okay love, shh" he whispered into her ear, deliberately nibbling on it to distract her.

It worked, because soon Bella was thrusting against him, asking with her body for more.

It didn't take them long to develop their own system of rhythm, thrusting slow, then fast.

"Ahhhh" Bella cried out as Edward reached between them and rubbed her clit in delicious pinches.

"Faster" she cried as she wrapped both her legs around Edward's bare torso.

"Oh not long" Edward almost roared as he pounded into her, yet making sure not to hurt her.

"It's too hot" Bella screamed as her body headed toward oblivion, it was heading toward that explosion and was expected, thanks to the other groping session she had, had with Edward.

It felt as if her blood was boiling and her stomach started to twist violently but it felt different from the last time. Her chest felt engulfed in flames and she feared she was having a heart attack.

Edward didn't seem to notice as he engulfed her mouth with his and tangled his tongue with his own.

It was the right thing to do as the next second, Bella exploded. At the exact moment her orgasm burst forth, so did her dormant dragon fire, spearing Edward's mouth with the fierce heat.

"Ohhhh" Edward groaned shocked, he was lucky he was dragon or he would have been torched.

As it was he swallowed ever last flame from the cavern of her mouth, while continuing to pound into her.

With three more powerful thrusts he exploded, his hot semen restrained by the condom and his penis throbbing violently, causing Bella to have a next mini- orgasm.

Edward collapsed on Bella, drained and finished. Their scents and sweats engulfed in each other.

"Ohh" Bella yelped in pain as Edward extracted himself from her and removed the latex.

"Sorry" he whispered dragging his lips over hers in a lazy kiss.

"It was worth it" Bella smiled sleepily and snuggled her way into Edward's arms.

They fell asleep like that, content and happy.

Something that would be gone by tomorrow.

**A/N I actually was embarrassed writing this. I hoped my descriptions were okay. So how did you like my cliffy? **

**Please review and comment,**

**Silverdust101**


	20. Trouble

Bella was preening.

At least that what it looked like to Edward as the couple sat outside, enjoying the autumn air.

Bella's had transformed into her dragon form and was currently licking her glistening black scales, seemingly enjoying herself.

It had been ten hours since they had consummated their bond and Edward was ready again, a thing that-after a long embarrassing talk with his father-was entirely normal.

Apparently the dragon mating dance had been triggered after the first mating session, a thing that generally ensured fertility among the species and due to their age Edward and Bella knew that a condom was definitely going to have to be worn, Bella was even looking into going on birth control as Carlisle had explained that during the mating dance the females were in their most fertile time, as they had been thrown into going into heat.

This was indubitably saddening for Bella as she hadn't expected it until two months' time. She had done well last time she went through it as she hadn't known how Edwards's body felt under hers but after experiencing all that lean powerful muscle thrusting into her she didn't know how she was going to endure it.

It wasn't any easier for Edward either because once again he found himself being fully erect, a thing he tried to will down as he knew Bella wasn't in the mood and probably wouldn't be for a few days, he could still sense the sore uncomfortable feeling emitting from her center.

Sighing he went into the house as Bella continued to groom her scales outside, basking in the sun. it was nearing summer and the pair was more than ready to be done with the school year. There was only so much Mike and Jessica one could take.

"Oh Edward, good thing I found you man." Emmett came barreling out of the family room with Rosabel and Madison flung over his shoulders giggling. They were now nearing five months and were cooing and laughing more every day. Edward loved to see their smiles when he would play peek and boo with them.

"Can you watch these two monsters for a while, me and Rosalie are going to sign some last minute paperwork?" Emmett had gotten a good deal on a two story house two blocks from his family's house. Its lawn was wide and shaded by huge trees and the forest was right in back. Emmett always saw the best for his family.

"Sure man, you know you don't have to ask" Edward smiled as he scooped up his two nieces, the babies immediately finding purchase in his hair. For some reason they took after Bella in that aspect, enchanted by his mop of unruly locks.

"Thanks man" Emmett boomed and patted Edward on the back "I owe you one."

With that the huge lug of his brother ran back into room.

Edward was proud of his brother; he had matured over the past few months. Of course Emmett being Emmett still had that childlike exuberance about him but anything that affected his kids, his usual playful eyes would turn deadly serious.

For instance when Madison had gotten a light sniffle, you would think the house was on fire at the speed Emmett had practically dragged Carlisle to the nursery.

Thinking about the frightened look Carlisle had portrayed that day made Edward laugh as he walked back outside with the twins.

"Bella, look who I have." Edward yelled, he knew how much Bella loved the kids. She just had that glow about her whenever she was around them.

Heck, she didn't even mind diaper duty, a thing Edward weaseled himself out of whenever possible.

With a blast of white light, Bella transformed back and ran over to her mate, a beautiful smile gracing her lips. Edward once again tried to will down his boner as a portion of her soft stomach was revealed to him as her shirt rode up a little when she ran.

His nieces did not need to see him explode.

"Well, hello cutie" she cooed, taking Madison from Edward's grasp.

"Aaaaeeaa" the little girl yelled in that most adorable scream that melted the whole household.

"You wanna take them for a little walk?" Edward asked, wanting to introduce his nieces to the beautiful world around them. He couldn't wait until they could be able to walk and he could chase them around.

"Sure, why not?" Bella said and headed towards the surrounding forest.

The weather was warm as the pair took the two cooing babies into the forest, amazed as they always were by the sheer green beauty surrounding them. Dragons were notorious for being intoned with nature, sensing when something was wrong or just finding peace in the environment.

They were a good couple feet into the forest when Edward stopped and hid behind a few hanging vines.

"Stop" Edward whispered and crouched down, setting Rosabel on his lap.

"What?" Bella whispered as she too sat down, scanning the area but seeing nothing of suspicion.

"Over there" Edward pointed to the left, which after a few minutes of looking, movement caught her attention.

"A deer?" Bella was confused by how the sight was so important. She and Edward almost ate those about every other night. To tell you the truth she was getting tired of the things.

She understood when she glanced down at the infant in her lap.

Madison's bright blue eyes were focused on the Sitka deer with such amazement in those tiny depts. Bella smiled as she glanced at Rosabel and saw the same expression.

She sometimes forgot how amazing seeing something for the first time could be. She still remembered her first time flying over the lands being surrounded by the ever changing clouds. It had felt so ethereal up there and she was glad the twins were enjoying the same feelings she had experienced.

The couple spent twenty minutes like that until the deer decided to leave, galloping back to its family. Its graceful steps didn't make a sound as it disappeared in the vast greenery.

That was when the infants began to scream.

Their cries piercing the still quietness around them.

"Shhhh, it's okay" Bella cooed, hoisting the screaming baby over her shoulders.

Feeling Madison's rear, she smelt the more than felt the urine.

"I guess it's time to go" Edward said, cradling a screaming Rosabel.

They were two feet away from the house when they felt something or someone enter their territory. The shock shook their bodies, making them almost drop the babies as the putrid odor assaulted their nose. Both were growling low in the throat as the trespassers got closer to their domain. There were more than ten of the vile creatures.

"We need to hurry and get the babies inside" Bella screamed, already running full out to the house, making Madison scream more at the sudden speed.

They were greeted by Alice and Jasper, hiding in the confines of the forest, standing guard with Carlisle and Esme standing outside, awaiting the strangers. The smell was off yet familiar. The scent was making all members antsy as it filled their noses, making everyone screw up their faces. This would have been funny to watch, if the situation had bared itself different.

Speeding through the house Bella and Edward hurriedly changed the two screaming babies and rested them in their crib, where they promptly feel asleep, tired out from their little adventure.

By the time Edward and Bella made it back outside Carlisle and Esme were both transformed and growling loudly. Their hackles raised in aggravation with their wings spanned out, trying to intimidate whatever they were facing. The tails were even raised high in the air and vibrating with sheer energy.

The sight that greeted them spoke of horror, death and evil. There, standing no more than two feet in the yard was a pack of werewolves, their rancid smell penetrating through the confines of the yard.

**A/N I know its short but don't worry longer chapters are coming. I'm trying to figure out how to wrap up this story, there might or might not be a sequel depending on how everything goes.**

**THANKS FOR THE LAST REVIEWS, READ AND LOVED EVERYONE OF THEM!**

**Happy Holidays!**

**Please Review and Comment,**

**Silverdust101**


	21. Fighting Back

_Previously_

_The sight that greeted them spoke of horror, death and evil. There, standing no more than two feet in the yard was a pack of werewolves, their rancid smell penetrating through the confines of the yard._

_x-x-x-x-x—x-x-x-x-x_

The transformation swept over them before either Bella or Edward had conscious thought- their minds urging them to take safety. The smell was horrible, almost like a wet dog rolled around in a ton of manure.

Disgusting.

The soft grass felt rigid under Edward's paws as he turned to face the intrusion. Their eyes were golden, almost amber-similar to his, though the comparison did not appease him. There was to be no comparison or likeness to these demons.

And demons they were with their glassy eyes and blood soaked muzzle. The third one on the left spoke of the remains of his kill as a piece of meat dangled haphazardly from his teeth. Their whole complexion would have been intimidating, if he was not more than three feet taller than them.

Though to give them credit they were a little taller than the young brown wolf that he had torched.

Their ears perked as Edward continued to examine them, one even backed up from his position in their triangle formation.

"_I don't know what Sam was thinking, there's at least four of them here already!" _The thought entered his mind unbidden and it brought Edward up short. It was the second voice he heard in his head and from it he felt unclean. The confines of his thoughts were for Bella alone, not these dirty pups, spitting and growling ahead of him.

"_Love did you hear that too?" _Bella's sweet symphony entered his mind, sounding just as confused as he was.

"_Yeah" Edward_ sounded back to his mate, stepping in front of her as a young wolf started to inch forward, his black paws revealing an impressive amount of sharpened claws.

Edward revealed his own set in response and the wolf halted, his ears high in the air.

"_I'm going to kill them for what they did to Paul!"_

Thoughts of agreements entered his mind as the other wolves hooted silently. It appeared their minds were connected, sharing secrets and strategies inside their mind, secrets Bella and Edward was learning front and center.

Apparently the young pup that had attacked them that day in Canada was just that. An adolescent teenager who had just completed his transformation. At three days old his emotions were based on instinct alone-highly responsive to anything around him. His pack brothers had invited him along for a walk, hoping to calm his emotions—and it was working until he had gotten a whiff of the two dragons.

"_Jacob and Seth circle 'round back."_ The black wolf's voice came loud and clear, signaling the sandy and russet colored wolves hiding silently in the surrounding forest. Edward was shocked he hadn't scented them…but then again their stench was everywhere. The black wolf's eyes were focused solely on the dragons in front of him and if not for hearing his thoughts, one would never have guessed what he was planning.

The movement in the side bush next to them sounded and before either could reveal themselves, Edward was in the air.

Ascending was difficult as he hadn't had a running start but Edward managed to get sky born.

Of course his sudden launch broke the standoff.

With teeth bared the black wolf drove in, looking for the weakest target- which apparently he found in Bella, seen as she wasn't protected.

Huge mistake

Before Edward had fathomed the thought of launching himself at the monster, his mate's jaws were opening. Bella had been practicing her blasts religiously and would have continued if Esme hadn't warned her about burning down the house.

Her properly chastised look had been cute, especially when she had released the full power of her brown eyes on Esme, a trick Alice had thought her.

Even his own mother had succumbed to such manipulation on the terms that she practiced a few feet from the house.

Focusing on the scene in front of him Edward eyes widened. If they did not deceive him, he swore he saw a smug form on her lips right before a ring of fire erupted. The flames were orange and red, hardly weighting for their existence to be known, speeding through the air-quickly and silently.

Sadly, her efforts were wasted as the alpha dodged the wave of fire and launched himself in the air, his knees and ankles buckled. Edward turned his face, knowing what was coming next- he had seen enough death.

Edward didn't have to smell him to know he was dead by the time he landed on the invisible barrier.

"_Sammmmm!"_

With the death of their alpha the wolves looked confused, not knowing what to do or where to go. Their eyes seemed to transform right before his eyes, amber to red. Their furs stood on end as their bodies erupted in rage in the clearing.

The piercing howls woke up Rosabel and Madison as their screams joined in on the euphony.

The dragons cringed and before either of them gathered enough of their senses Jared jumped on Esme's back. The wolf's teeth pierced into her neck, suffocating her. Watching his body saddle his mother's Edward roared, a high piercing growl that silenced the two screaming babies in the nursery. Anger coated his mind, but before Edward had fully turned, his father was throwing the young wolf to the ground, crushing him with his massive paws before his pack mates could help him. The crunch of bones echoed throughout the clearing and Bella whimpered silently, her thoughts as well as her emotions chaotic. Edward sent waves of security toward her, encouraging her silently to continue.

Bella ran over to his mother, sniffing her wounds and licking the glowing red drops from the torn flesh.

"_Is she alright?" _Edward asked frantically as the sound of his mother's whimpering reached his ears.

"_She is fine, love." _Bella poured all of the security and comfort she had just received to her mate through their bond, smiling as he purred.

After checking on his mate to guarantee her health and witnessing his father crushing the disoriented wolf, Edward focused on the pair of pups who were currently creeping along the edge of the area.

Lucky for them they had good eyesight, or the fireball would have killed them in one hitting.

"_Damn dragon" Their_ thoughts turned to anger as they faced him off. Their shoulders hunched as their growls pierced the air and Edward knew that there would be no reason in confronting them.

"_I'm going to try to talk with them love."_ Edward sounded towards Bella, before dissolving in a wave of blue light.

"_Be careful." _Bella's voice sounded a bit frantic as Edward opened his eyes, staring into the red ones of the wolves- instead of immediately attacking though, their paws remained planted, their faces vibrating.

Bella carefully maneuvered herself to stand behind her mate in case her help was needed. Edward only smiled before beginning:

"Would you mind transforming back, we only want to talk to you." Edward's voice echoed loudly throughout the clearing, and despite the mild question his tone was almost similar to an alpha's and even Carlisle felt a little shaken.

"_Does he think we're stupid?" _The one named Jacob thought, suspiciously eyeing Bella and his parents.

"On the count of three I want everyone to shift back." Edward said, eyeing his parents to make sure they understood. Bella nodded her head as she lovably stared back at her mate, glad he was trying to end the chaos.

Carlisle regarded his son for one minute before agreeing.

The clearing was filled with bones shifting and reshaping back into their original forms and instead of mystical creatures there stood human beings.

It seemed just as his kind, the wolves regained their clothing when shifting back, a strange anomaly Edward still had questions about.

"We are sorry for the loss of your alpha." Edward began first before the wolves had gotten the chance to speak.

"Lier!" The russet colored one yelled, his eyes glaring holes within the whole pack of dragons, this caused the rest of the pack, a total of four, to start to growl.

Edward ignored them and continued: "We have a lot to explain to you about us and would appreciate if you would do the same, you have already lost two, the choice is yours." Edward finished and abruptly sat on the floor, showing he was ready to discuss.

"Son do you think this is a good idea?" Carlisle asked as everyone began to crouch on the floor, albeit reluctantly.

"This dad, this is the only way the fighting will stop".

This was the first time that Werewolves and Dragons had sat down calmly together. In the future, Edward would see that his choice was to be made into history. There on the rigid grass, scratching at their backsides, they spoke. Bella and Edward recited what had happened all those weeks ago and the wolves listened, but their eyes still spoke of un-acceptance.

When the hour had turned late and the sunset was setting the werewolves retreated with their dead, agreeing to speak with their elders.

A vivid sound of relief echoed as their breaths released.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**(LEMON ALERT)**

"Oh God, Edward please" Bella felt as if her body was on fire as her mate nibbled his way down her stomach. He had practically attacked her after the family's discussion downstairs. The situation had been tense as everyone debated on what to do about their situation. Emmett and Rosalie had returned and vividly added their two cents.

Kill the damn monsters.

And they wondered why some people sometimes wondered if they were related.

They had finally decided after hours of yelling and shouting to wait.

"Oh gosh" Bella trembled as his fingers brushed over her wet panties, sending a fresh round of shocks throughout her body. Her body was flushed pink as she panted. Her jeans and shirt had already been stripped from her body and thanks to Edward's eager hands the pieces of fabric were now un-repairable.

Yet, she couldn't find it within herself to care as his tongue swirled around her navel, dripping in suggestively.

They had never performed oral sex before and Edward seemed eager to try now. The thing was, Bella wasn't sure if she wanted his face down there yet, after all weren't you supposed to shave before you did that?

"Edward I don't…hummmm." Her voice halted as his fingers slide underneath her underwear to brush against her swollen lips.

"You feel so wet love." Edward's voice was hoarse as his fingers brushed against her hair, swirling them as he reached lower.

His tentative touch to her clit almost made Bella jump as his fingers started to rub against her.

"MMMnnn" her back arched as she demanded more friction.

She didn't notice as Edward discarded her red silk panties and was disoriented as she opened her eyes to find him between her legs.

She tensed and tried to close them against his unabashed staring. Her cheeks turning an embarrassingly shade of pink.

"Please don't" Edward turned his eyes on her as another wave of pleasure streaked through her at the pure lust and desire shining there.

"You're beautiful." He whispered, closing the distance between his face and her center.

At the first feel of his tongue on her clit Bella screamed, and she found herself thanking the stars that her parents were gone for the evening.

His tongue licked her clit slowly, as if she was a delicious lollipop.

She panted as his swipes became faster and faster, until he suckled the small bump into the cavern of his mouth.

"Edward!" the new sensations were becoming too much and she tried again to close her legs, trying to escape from the shocks vibrating against her body.

"No." Edwards whispered against her sex, his hand rubbing against her thighs.

"It's too much" Bella pleaded as his tongue returned to her clit, causing her to cry out.

He ignored her cries as he inserted two fingers into her sex, still lavishing her now red clit. Instead of trying to pull away, Bella arched again and tried to engulf his fingers deep inside her.

They reached just the right spot deep inside her and she trembled as they grinded against her, creating the most delicious feelings.

Just as her body was on the edge of an orgasm he stopped.

She opened her eyes as Edward withdrew his fingers.

"No….mumph" before the protest could fully reach her lips, his tongue rammed into her sex.

The feeling of his wet tongue entering her sex and seeing his head working between her legs, Bella screamed.

Her orgasm washed over her in waves as she arched, only to be restrained by Edward as he set a hand on her stomach.

"You were delicious love" Edward purred as he travelled up her body, his eyes now a dark green.

Bella knew her body would succumb to many more orgasms as he started to rub his erect penis against her center.

A prediction she found true as they made love into the dawning hours of the morning, only stopping when their bodies could no longer abstain their minds.

**A/N So I want to thank everyone who reviewed, story alerted etc. This story is coming to a close and I hope we can reach at least 300 reviews in these ending chapters. A sequel will be put up probably in a few months. I may not be able to update for a while, real life sweeping in. **

**Please Review and Comment,**

**Silverdust101**


	22. Peace Treaty

"You changed her diaper before we left right?" Rosalie asked nervously running her fingers through her daughter's soft blond hair. Her bangles clinked nervously against her wrists as her blue eyes shone worriedly. In fact the whole car was filled with worry, anxiety, and most of all apprehension.

"You saw me do it." Emmett responded, wrapping his arm around his obviously frazzled mate, kissing her forehead as he leaned back "Your mom's turning wacko Maddy" Emmett whispered jokily to his daughter.

The whole car relaxed an inch when they heard her brilliant laughter fill the air. The twins had just celebrated their first birthday last week and more than ever had their personalities materialized. Rosabel, ironically, was the diva baby, her heart and eyes in anything that was pink and sparkly.

Alice had a ball at the birthday, buying her things from pink Barbie's to play make up sets.

Madison a complete contrast to her sister loved all things that rolled and bounced. Much like her father, she loved to throw, in her case toss the ball whenever Emmett had gently rolled it to her and would rather experiment with mud than play dress up.

"Pupeeeeeeeee!" Madison suddenly squealed, her jeans clad legs kicking vigorously in her car seat as the black Honda passed a dog walker on the street.

The whole car laughed at her excitement, considering where they were going. It had been seven months since the fight with the wolves and they had just invited the Cullen family, including Bella, to attend their tribal gathering this weekend. Something about a treaty that had just passed by the elders.

The hour passed peacefully as Bella pointed out the rest of the 'exciting' things to the twins, both watching with mesmerized eyes as they squealed.

Alice was definitely rubbing off on them.

X-x-x-x-x-x—x-x-

"This way." The deep rumble made them spin around as a caramel colored wolf approached them, his expression tense. He wore no shirt, revealing his bulging muscles. I would have been intimidating if Bella didn't feel her dragon rising to the wolf's challenge, her canines elongating. Her skin felt itchy and her mind foggy as she felt desire rise in her brain, more consuming than lust, the urge to shift vibrated against her skin.

"Calm down kids" Carlisle chastised both Edward and Bella who had been a split second away from shifting. They both took a deep breath and tried to swell their urges.

It wasn't long before they were being flanked by three other wolves down the passageway.

"_Oh gosh!"_ Bella discretely held her breathe as long as she could as they _walked "Their smell hasn't improved"_ she thought to Edward.

"_You're telling me" _Edward thought back, his eyes shining with jealously as he glared at Alice and Jasper, both perfectly content with themselves. Since they both hadn't transformed yet their senses were still slightly diminished.

Lucky bastards.

Bella giggled as she read Edward's mind, gasping a little when he spanked her butt. Let's just say their sex life was growing more than anything. Luckily they were the only couple in the back, besides a wolf who only huffed and pretended to ignore them.

After a short walk they started to approach the village and everyone gasped. The area didn't look like Forks at all, save the forest and cold air. They had expected huts and rocks and men and women walking around in old dresses and trousers. What they got was rows and rows of beautiful one story wooden houses, all filed neatly in a line, curving to make a circle. In the middle of the village was a fireplace, with large stones surrounding the area with carved paintings. Next to the stone place was a long table, quickly being filled with dishes and dishes of food.

"It's beautiful" Bella whispered as she saw the village turn to look at them. Women stopped in their path briefly, bringing out bowls and plates lined of food. Men stopped chopping wood for a second before continuing on to their work.

"They're here!" one little boy yelled, his black silky hair falling in his face briefly as he raised his head and shouted.

It wasn't long before dozens of kids poured from their houses, some still dressed only in boxers as they ran to see the excitement.

That's about the time the twins began to cry, screaming as the noise level increased because of talking children and busy parents.

"Shhh, it's okay baby girl" Rosalie slung Madison over her shoulder, patting her butt affectionately as her daughter's tears dripped over her cheek. Bella quickly dug into the baby bag she was carrying and handed Rosalie two purple pacifiers.

"Okay, big girl nothing's gonna hurt you" Emmett said, gently maneuvering the pacifier into Rosabel's mouth, as they were led to one of the small houses.

As they walked inside the floor broads creaked.

The place was nice Bella noted, examining the walls of paintings and pictures.

One held a picture of a small family, one woman with scars lining her face sat in the middle, holding a cute little boy while a man stood next to them, smiling brightly into the camera.

"But momma, do I have to?" a boy ran out then, looking no more than ten wearing only cutoff jeans. Bella noted that all the males in this village seemed to lack shirts.

"If you don't hurry up to your uncle, I'll whip your behind Joshua." A woman walked out then, her expression stern as she directed that 'mom" look to her son, who, already realizing his argument invalid ran out the house like dogs were chasing him.

It was only when she made sure he had left the house did she turn to them.

"He's going to make a fine wolf one day." One of the men who had flanked them through the village laughed, his face becoming a little less tense as he hugged the woman.

"Yeah, a good rascal if he doesn't learn to listen" the woman replied with a little laugh, her face tense when she turned to look at them.

"I'm Emily" she greeted, offering her hand.

After introductions were made, everyone took a seat.

"_So….."_ Bella directed towards Edward _"This is awkward."_

"_You're telling me" _Edward thought, looking towards his father for direction.

Carlisle was tense, his own thoughts conflicted on how to cool the tension he felt visibly vibrating around them.

Emily started before he got started.

"So I'm supposed to let hate drop and peace come and whatever crap like that" she started, waving her hands in the air "But I really don't know if I can."

Her eyes were focused on her lap as she said this.

"Sorry if this comes out rude, but why is it up to you."

Of course Rosalie would be the one to ask that.

"Because I'm the late mate of the alpha." Contempt was rising in her voice as she finally turned to glare at them, specifically Rosalie.

Everyone held their breath, remembering the black wolf who had tried to attack Bella.

They had smelt his flesh burning as his howls had risen in the air.

"We're sorry for your loss but you have to know it wasn't our fault." Emmett said, shushing his wife of whatever sure blatant reply she had in mind "You attacked us, not the other way around."

The wolves on the side line started to growl then.

"Stop it Embry and Jared" Emily turned to her pack brothers glaring at them "I knew it wasn't your fault, I tried to warn Sam but he wouldn't listen. Yet knowing this doesn't weaken the pain."

Her eyes were becoming moist as her hands started to tremble.

"It's the only reason I'm allowing you'll to sign the treaty. Excuse me." She pitched away from her seat, running away with tears flashing before her eyes.

"Come on then." The wolves growled, leading the Cullen's out the house before either had a chance to even apologize to the obviously grieving woman. She had hit Rosalie and Esme especially hard as they could never imagine losing their mates, especially raising a child alone because of his death.

As soon as they reached the center table everyone was already seated, the food already laid out and children fully clothed.

"Where's Emily?" one of the elders asked, looking at the two young wolves questionably.

"She won't be joining us."

The elder signed before looking at them.

"Well, let the meeting begin."

Bella was hardly listening as the elder droned on about their history and future aspirations. To be honest she was long ago ready to leave, there was only so much glaring on could take. Flip even the children were looking at them suspiciously.

Finally after two hours of pretending to chat and be civil and enjoy the lustrous meal the tribe had set out for them did they get around to signing to treaty.

"I now proclaim that the Cullen tribe to be officially accepted in the La Push tribe without confrontation. The members, Carlisle Cullen, Esme Cullen, Emmett Cullen, Rosalie Cullen, Jasper Whitlock, Alice Cullen, Edward Cullen, Bella Swan, Madison Cullen and Rosabel Cullen to be under oath to never violate the terms set forth in this parchment, for if so, the result will be war."

Each member took their turn signing their signatures, exempting Rosalie and Madison who had their fingerprints stamped instead.

They were invited to stay longer but each was ready to go.

"Thank God that's over." Bella said as she buckled the twins in the van.

"Yeah" Everyone voiced in unison, ready more than ever to start their lives over again on a new path.

**A/N Only an epilogue to go. I want to thank everyone who reviewed, author alerted, favorite etc. this story.**

**This week shout out goes to: 'Sherry80'**

**I will miss this story but look at it from this angle, for those who love my other stories, they will be updated more!**

**Also please check out 'Centuries Meets Seconds', it's a good story about a vulnerable baby Edward and protective and possessive vampire Bella. This pair is also something that is rarely seen on , so check it out; u won't regret it I promise (hint: they're winged animals).**

**Please Comment and Review,**

**Silverdust101**


	23. Epilogue

Epilogue

5 years later

The sunset glistened overhead the huge canopy, creating a continuing light flame of oranges and reds. Clouds decorated the sky in a mystic swirl of dark blues and threatening pure white stars.

"This is beautiful" Renee gasped as she and Charlie passed by the lit torches that welcomed the red flowing carpet. Silver and purple balloons dotted each silk covered chair, gently swaying in the cool evening breeze.

"Reminds me of our wedding" Charlie grinned, tightening his grip on his wife's hand. To reveal how the scene had truly touched him to his wife would have been embarrassing. To think that his baby girl was getting married. At twenty three he could think of a thousand different things he could suggest her do with her young life, travelling the world, visiting China…heck even scuba diving if she wished but he had seen over the years how she and Edward just clinked together. He could see the light shining in the young man's heart anytime and every time he gazed at his daughter…one of the reasons he had said yes when Edward had come to him, close to a year ago, asking for her hand in marriage.

"Don't start crying on me" Renee laughed, finding her seat "Say hi to Bella for me, and don't trip her down!"

Charlie grumbled as he walked over to small concealed tent on the edge of the meadow. He would have preferred his daughter to get married under the church but standing out here, with the sweet smell of orchids and roses filling his nose Charlie couldn't think of a better spot.

"'She's almost ready Charlie!" Alice poked her face outside of the tent just as he was about to step inside. Having been accepted to Seattle University, she had taken a week off from college to help her brother and soon to be sister in law get married. Charlie was sure she would be able to catch up with the work, Alice was quicker than white on rice.

"O.K you can come in now!"

Not to keep his daughter waiting any longer, Charlie stepped inside, only to gasp and choke a second later.

She stood in the middle, chewing on her lower lip as Esme adjusted the thin veil on her curly locks. Her wedding gown was the traditional white, strapless and pure shine. He was sure the small diamonds lining the waist band were real, just as real as the diamond rock that stood nestled on her finger.

"Dad your face is turning purple" she laughed, breaking him from his trance and he smiled at her.

"You look beautiful Bells" He kissed her cheek, scared of rumpling her immaculate wedding gown. With tears in his eyes, he couldn't help but gaze at her again, realizing that truly and deeply, he was letting her go for real this time.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Rosabel and Madison carefully danced down the red carpet, exciting many awes and coos as they swirled around each other, both perfecting the dancing scheme their mother had taught them months ago. Rosabel wore a pure white gown with a purple strap dotting her waist while her sister wore a pure purple gown. Both of their curled hair bounced as they flung flower petals in the air, laughing and giggling all the way down. Ben Junior, who had managed to slip out of his stroller, quickly made a run for both the girls, exciting more laughter as he waddled up the carpet, looking adorable in his little tux.

You see Little Ben had been infatuated with the twin sisters ever sense he had been able to turn his head and couldn't help but be part of the party as he dug his tiny hands in Madison's basket and threw a ball of flowers in the air.

An embarrassed Ben quickly chased after his son, apologizing profusely as he scooped up his two year old son.

The whole audience laughed, as was Angela as a blushing Ben made himself back to her with their squirming toddler.

Soon enough the girls made their way to the end of the path and joined their grandmother, who stood proudly on the edge of the gazebo. They clutched her dark blue dress and grinned, anticipating what would happen next.

Of course they weren't half as excited as Edward when the previously chiming music morphed itself into the wedding march.

"Dude you're going to rip that tux" Emmett, his goofy brother and best man whispered to him as they stood.

"I can't help it" Edward whispered back, unclenching his fists. Even though he had waited four years for this day, the time it took for them to graduate from UF together, he couldn't help the sweat dotting his brow. Bella was going to be his wife in less than one hour and the time he should have been smiling, he was flowing in his own nervousness.

"Just try to breathe deeply and don't throw up" Emmett grinned, patting him on the back.

Soon as the words were whispered, Alice and Rosalie walked down the aisle, both carrying a small bouquet of roses and daises. Alice was smiling from ear to ear, and winked towards Jasper who blushed from the crowd. The short girl wore a silver dress, one side strapless and Edward couldn't help but think how lovely she looked, he just hopped her and Jasper were being safe. Even he could smell the 'Jasper' scent that flowed over her. Rosalie wore a light purple gown and quickly joined her husband and kids at the end of the aisle.

Then, everyone's heads turned toward the entrance as the wedding march began to pick up tempo. At first it was just a glaze of her dress and then she emerged, looking as stunning as ever. Stunning, beautiful, gorgeous, there weren't even accurate words to describe how she looked in that moment, but one word…forever.

The minute her brown eyes connected to his, Edward was lost and almost found himself walking towards her until he felt Emmett hold him back.

With every proud bone in his body he firmly gripped her hand as Charlie rested it in his own, not before muttering to 'protect his girl.'

"With everything I have" he answered back, still stunned and a bit speechless.

And then soon, without even a moment's hesitation they were reciting their vows.

"From the moment I heard you, I knew you were my forever, like a beacon in the loneliness of my existence. I promise to always treat you as such and someday hope to be the man worthy of you. I love you Bella and will… for all eternity cherish what you have given me."

There was a collective sniffling in the crowd and Edward cursed in his head, his own eyes starting to tear up.

"I…couldn't come up with enough words to describe what you are to me Edward. It seems like forever I have known you and I thank you for always being here…with me. I promise to always love you, to laugh with you, to cry with you and never forget what you have done for me."

The words were hardly out of the preacher's mouth announcing them man and wife, did Edward sweep Bella in his arms and kiss her with everything he had with him.

Of course that was until the La Push boys, specifically Jacob began to make cat calls.

He didn't know why Bella had insisted on inviting them.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The moon was shining brilliantly in the night bond sky. Its light shone brilliantly on them as they twirled and waltzed to 'Truly Madly Deeply'. It might not have been a traditional wedding song, but it was there song.

"So how are you feeling Mrs. Cullen" Edward whispered into her ear, making her skin tingle with his closeness.

"I think I'm stuck between elated and stunned" she giggled, squealing when he suddenly spun her around.

"Ummm, me too" he mumbled against her lips before engulfing them with his own. The flashes of cameras blinded them and they spun to the other side.

Soon enough the dance was over and Bella danced with her mother, her crying father who stepped on her feet three times and one of the La Push boys.

To say that the latter was awkward would have been an understatement.

He fumbled, cursed, stepped on her feet and then cursed again until finally Alice had rescued her.

To say dancing with her sister in law was energetic would be an understatement, especially when the song 'Girls just wanna have fun' song came on. The girl was ten times on crack.

Edward practically had to carry her to the parked limo, her feet feeling ten times worn.

They were sent off with rice, shouts and cat calls well into the mid-morning hours, and Angela kissed both her cheeks with a sleeping Ben Jr. slung over her shoulder.

And then, just like a fairy tale she was whisked away in a sleek black limousine, her bags already packed by Alice to their honeymoon.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Can I pway with him plweaseeee" Madison bulged her eyes, and bit her bottom lip, a trick she had learned from her Aunt Bella whenever she was pleading with Uncle Eddie to do something. Of course she always kissed him too but her Mama had told her that kissing was only for adults.

"Sure you can sweetheart" Angela laughed as she placed a squirming Ben on the floor next to her. Her and Benjamin had gotten married fresh out of high school and had both gone to USF together. Mid-way through their second year, Angela had gotten pregnant. She had immediately told Bella, the two keeping correspondence through Facebook. If it wasn't for her and her family Angela and Ben never would have finished college. It was through their love and support that Esme had been more than happy to watch the fussy two month old on the days they had to go to school. It was a time most in her life when she had missed her parents, her mother and father having died a long time ago when she was only five.

She watched as Maddy dragged off her son upstairs, probably to her room and smiled.

"I swear they're going to get married one day" Rosalie sighed next to her, looking up from her magazine. Angela had never really gotten along well with Rose at school but ever since she had started visiting more frequently their relationship bloomed through their children.

"Not as long as I'm here" Emmett huffed next to her, glaring at his wife.

Angela just laughed as she watched them argue back and forth, seeing the love shining even through their heat full words.

She wondered how Bella and Edward were doing briefly and then blushed, having a pretty good idea. It had been two weeks since the wedding but seeing how much Edward had practically tried to attack her there and then Angela was sure they were still going at it.

Couldn't blame them really, her and Ben were almost just as bad.

Angela soon found herself writing up her curriculum for the upcoming semester, fully trying to distract herself until Ben got back from work.

x-x-x-x-x-x-

Angela's assumption wasn't far off.

"…So good" Bella moaned as Edward continued to nibble at her breast, making her nipples peak. She moved against him, trying to get the fingers that were currently playing against her clit inside of her.

She spread her thighs, aching for a release.

"Not yet beautiful" Edward whispered against her wet flesh, quickly switching to her next breast and engulfing the red bud.

She cried out softly and gripped his hair as he showed her no mercy, biting around the flesh and forcibly sucking on it. His playful touches started to speed up and he started to flick her clit faster.

Bella was full out panting by the time he sent one long finger spearing into her depth and was swearing by the time two more was added.

"That's right sweetheart, ride them" Edward groaned into her ear, biting the lobe and then heating her flesh with his tongue.

She was a mass of quivering flesh, her toes curling as she felt the all too familiar feelings begin to build in her stomach. It was the third time they were having sex this morning and she still felt insatiable. The Brazilian breeze blew through the open window, trying to cool her burning skin but it was useless.

Especially when Edward suddenly moved down her body and engulfed her clit in his mouth.

She screamed her release, arching into his mouth and crying out when he continued to thrust inside her.

Before she could fully understand how, he was thrusting inside her.

"Oh god" Bella moaned as he started to move inside her, pounding really. She could hear the sounds of their lovemaking and it only turned her on more. She clenched around him, moaning again when he growled in her ear.

The sun outside glinted over their sweat covered bodies, the wind carrying the smell of their combined sex and beach water. Edward had made a promise to explore the island from the first minute they had arrived but hadn't gotten further than the cool water.

"Oh right there!" Bella screamed as Edward hit her g-spot, arching against him violently as the heat consumed her.

Edward, feeling what was coming next, quickly engulfed her mouth with his own, moaning with the taste of their combined heat.

And then everything exploded, they both groaned as they tasted each other's fire. Then they were rushing towards orgasm, Edward truly thrusting violently inside while Bella arched repeatedly. They screamed as they felt the beginning spasms in their stomach. Time stopped then as Edward exploded into her contracting pussy.

Eventually the fire started to recede and Edward rolled off and engulfed his mate within his arms.

"I love you" he whispered reverently to her, kissing her cheek as she sighed.

"As I love you" she whispered back, biting the lobe of his ear.

And just with that smallest of touches, they were both ready to go again.

x-x-x-x-x-x-

The sun reflected off their black scales, creating a small rainbow in the blue sky. The air was clean and fresh. Bella felt more than relaxed as she fully stretched her wings, rejoicing in the simple freedom of the sky.

It had been a month since they had stayed on the island and Bella would miss it, seen that they were returning in a week's time. It wasn't that she didn't miss her family but this time…spending forever with Edward…would end.

They would be sucked into the real world where Edward would be joining his brother in their partnership at his baby formula company and Bella would be between working at the local zoo and writing her novel. The future wasn't all the bad but she would miss these times.

Suddenly Edward zipped pass her, taunting her to chase him.

The chase ended up with a battle of wills as they zipped over the surface of the ocean, loving the feel of the drops on their skin. They blazed past the sun, feeling the warmth on their scales.

They played in the trees, causing more than a few to crash effortlessly to the ground but that didn't stop them. More than once they stopped to eat one of the many pigs running wild on the island.

And just like that they blazed into their bright future.

**A/N Well, that's that folks. Hope you enjoyed my story; the sequel probably won't be up for a while, trying to finish all my other stories too. You'll reviews made my heart sing last chapter. Thanks to all my awesome reviewers, I will miss you'll but you might find the same enjoyment that' We must discover and fly' brought you in my other stories as well. **

**Until Next time,**

**Please Review and Comment,**

**Silverdust101**


End file.
